Destiny
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: SYOC! The year is 2134 and Mutants roam the Earth, hidden and powerful. Only a few Mutants have decided to become known, to become gods over the humans. Follow T'Nala and J'Nah as they come from Taranotas and Rise up with the other mutants to save mankind. Spots are still open! Submit!
1. Taken Spots and Form

**Update: **Alright, so all of the super powered people are taken, mostly by my own OCs because no one submitted any bad guys but one person, but- it'll be fine.

Now all I need are some humans. 1 girl and two boys.

And- new thing. If you want your OC to have a Superhero/Villian name, PM me. Or review it, I don't care.

**Here are some rules I decided to add in:**

**1- **You can submit up to 2 characters, that's it, and they have to be the opposite gender, if some spots are not filled in time, I'll be adding my own OCs.

**2- **If you have any questions, just ask me.

**3- **When you are describing your character and they are an alien, give me an actor/actoress that would look like them in their human form, all actors and actresses now are dead by the year 2134, obviously. Unless they're immortal or something. . .

**4- **There is literally a list of superpowers on loads if websites, if you need help, ask me. :)

**5- **If you're serious about this story, please Favorite/Follow or your character might not have much screen time.

**6-**Have fun, make sure to fill out **everything** on the form! :)

**7- **If there is another character you want to be in a relationship with, tell me and I'll try to make it happen! :D GoodxBad is open, as is GoodxGood and BadxBad. Cus well, I love love drama. :B

**8- **Please, please please please tell me if I don't write your character correctly! I'm trying my best, I'm a new writer and have no experience unless you count dumb short stories during school and the occasional one-shot on ArchiveOfOurOwn. So give me some critiques! They make me a better writer!

**Here is the Form, enjoy making your OCs ;)**

Name:

Age:

Birth date:

Species: (Name and describe)

Gender:

Ethnicity/Nationality:

Hometown:

Sexuality:

Job:

Appearance-

Height(preferred in feet & inches)

Weight(preferred in pounds.)

Face Shape:

Eye Color/shape:

Hair Style/Color/Length:

Celebrity Look-Alike:

Most interesting Feature:

Clothing Style:

Accessories:

Personality: (5-10 sentences)

Good Traits (Up to 5)

Bad Traits (Up to 7, no less than 4)

Habits:

Family (Names, Age, Relationship with)

Backstory:

Favorite Memories (At least 5)

Despised Memories (No less than 3)

Preferred Vehicle/Type of Bicycle/Or any other transportation you may use: (Describe color, Speed, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaction to-

Loved one dying/hurt:

Being Harmed/Maimed/Attacked:

Meeting Crush for first time:

Being Cheated on:

Meeting Mutants:

Type of Mutant (Green, Blue, Purple, or Red?)

What are your 'powers?': (I would like a variety of powers for this, so if I get two fire controlling powered people, I'll only choose the best form. But if I love both, I'll make an exception.)

Are you skilled in your powers or do you still need to work on them?:

Have you ever hurt somebody with your powers?:

Possible Crush description: (Looks, personality, etc.)

In a relationship?

Want one?

What do you think of my OCs so far? T'Nala and J'nah?:

Are you alright with your character Dying/Being Injured?:

Favorite-

Food:

Drink:

Color:

Movie:

TV Series:

Animal:

Cartoon:

Anything else:

**Explanation of Colors in form-**

**Green**: These are the telepaths, Telekinesis, Pretty much Mentally powered people :)

**Blue**: The elements, Water, Fire, Air, and Earth, or metal bending, any element really, bend lead for all you want. Not sure when it will be useful, but I'm not judging.

**Purple**: Physical powered people, changing of appearance, turning skin to any solid metal or gem, etc. Also includes super strength, super speed, etc.

**Red**: These are the bad guys, they want nothing more than to kill humans for their ignorance of evolution and how extraordinary they are. They pretty much want to be considered Gods, they live for destruction and violence. Any power type can fit into this, if a mental-Bad guy, put Green-Red for example.

**Taken Spots:**

Greens-

1-T'Nala T'Preen Ca'rator (Nala Preen Campbell)- Telekinesis/Telepathy

**Superhero Name**: Witch

**Creator: **CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Taylor Momsen

2- Carolina Withers- Cyberkinesis

**Superhero Name**:

**Creator: **Star-Cee Purity101

**Look Alike: **Nia Long

Blues-

1- Alice Luna- Fire Bending

**Superhero Name**: Phoenix

**Creator**: BXE

**Look Alike**: Becky G

2- Cailin Ramsay- Energy Absorption, amplification, assimilation.

**Superhero Name**:

**Creator: **Artemis' Hunters

**Look Alike: **Alyssa Campanella

Purples-

1- J'nah Dy'cun Ca'rator (Jonah Duncan Campbell)- Super Strength/Telepathy

**Superhero Name**: Titan

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Liam Hemsworth

2- Axum Kiy'Zer Olk'Zen (Axel Kaizer Olken) Metal Bending/Metal Armor

**Superhero Name**: Steelheart

**Creator**: BlackJack77

**Look Alike**: Taylor Lautner

3- Saiji Morae (Sarah Monroe) Adaption

**Superhero Name**: Reptile

**Creator**: xxbookwormmockingjayxx

**Look Alike**: Claire Holt

4- Jules Nelson- Kitsune Physiology/ Super Jump

**Superhero Name**:

**Creator**: Red Tail Jules

**Look Alike**: Johnny Depp

For Red, I need 2 blue, and 2 purple

Reds-

Red Greens-

1- Iranay Sadeonna Miz'Evi (Iris Sandull Miraine)- Animation/Possession

**Supervillain Name**: Red Queen

**Creator**: BlackJack77

**Look Alike**: Victoria Justice

2- Cadence Jean Rodriguez- Illusion

**Supervillain Name**: Kaleidoscope

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Eiza González

Red Blues-

1- Mark Lyonal Harrison- Water Bending

**Supervillain Name**: Typhoon

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Josh Hutcherson

2- Savin Von Makarov- Acid Manipulation

**Supervillain Name**: Spitter

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Danila Kozlovsky

Red Purples-

1- Song Kim Qi- Additional Limbs manipulation

**Supervillain Name**: Creep

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Keiko Kitagawa

2- Steven Harley Killian- Duplication

**Supervillain Name**: Loki

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Ian Somerhalder

Humans-

1- Victoria Kane Rodgers- Diamond

**Creator: **CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike: **Lupita Nyong'o

2- Josh Lynt Killian- Punisher

**Creator:** CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike: **Alex Pettyfer

3- Robert Michael

**Creator: **SOGTrainer16

**Look Alike: **Mitch Hewer

4- Joshua Withers

**Creator**: Star-Cee Purity101

**Look Alike**: Will Smith

5-

6- Dylan Loreen Fields- Mantra

**Creator**: CyanoticNightmare

**Look Alike**: Emma Stone


	2. Prologue

**I'm bringing the story back! :D I just wanted to make the cast list shorter and tweak a few things, but other then that the story is pretty much the same.**

**Prologue-**

I looked up across the dining room table, looking to my mother who sat up straight, with her eyes focused solely on her bowl of _Xui'zee _blood. I wasn't sure if telling her was the best idea. But what's the worst that could happen?

Don't fool yourself T'Nala. You and I both know she could disown you or even worse, turn J'nah into the council.

Cyn'tea, my mother, is a well known CEO of L'vyna Interprices. She was rich, beautiful, classy, and all in all, the perfect Alpha. She only gave the best of everything. She made sure her interior was spectacular, her social media clean, and keeping up her role model status. Being the loner daughter of her was pretty intimidating to say the least.

Today she had her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, making her look younger, thick eyelashes surrounded her blue eyes and dark red, almost black, lipstick defined her bow lips. Her dress was floor length today. Maroon in color. It was long sleeved with a frilled collar and frilled wrists. The mid was a corset, making her hourglass figure pop but her breasts push against her chest, looking strangled. For her age she was in great shape, unlike me. Me being small and skinny didn't exactly shout dominate in our race. Or really any race for that matter.

Cyn'tea looked up at me, eyes blazing. Her face turned to a scowl and she slammed her hands down, causing me to jump and back away from the table.

Being a telepath never helps at this point, I can't get into her mind- I never WANT to- and it scared me, she can read mine. But only if I allow to touch me, but she can still feel my discomfort, it radiates off of me like _Lea'va_.

"What is it? What do you want to tell me?" She looked over me, eyes glowing, "Don't you dare block yourself from me. Tell me NOW!"

I backed up even more, my backing hitting the wall as she stepped up to me. I looked down to the grey tiled floor, attempting to make myself seem smaller. Being a Beta never worked out. I wasn't as submissive as an Omega, but Alpha's still scared the shit out of me.

Her hand hovered right over my expance of arm, seeming to threaten me.

"I-I. . . .I want to move to the planet called Earth!"

She stepped away from me, taken aback, her hand clenching into a fist, making the green skin turn white for a second from the force of the squeeze.

"That. . .filthy place! Do you have any idea what they would do to you if they found out you were an alien?" She whispered to me, holding back her screams.

"Plenty of Ta'ranites go there mother. And I haven't heard of any of them getting captured. They hide themselves from the humans. They buy foundation, their make-up, hair dye, anything to hide who they truly are." I stepped up to her, grabbing her arm as I sucked her into my mind of years of research of the planet.

_I stood in the blue expanse of my mind, images passing quickly, on the other side of the pictures stood my mother, shock written on her face as she watched the images, she shook her head._

_"Don't go Grin'fa. I don't want anything to happen to you." She tried to reach through the image to get to me, but was stopped by an unforeseen force. I stepped up and laid my hand flat on the image, moving it away and seeing my mother fully, she looked horrible, blonde hair everywhere, sticking out in every which direction, green skin paled in comparison to mine from years of stress, her white marking glowing, showing distress, pale blue eyes dull. _

_I watched as her hand met mine through the force, it broke, and as soon as it did she grabbed me, holding me against her large chest and kissing the top of my head._

_"Please don't leave. Don't leave me here. I'm pretty sure I'd go insane if you left me."_

_I nodded sadly, "I know Mor'ta. But I have to do this. This- this __**force**__ is motivating me to go there, learn their culture. Meet some of them, who knows. . . .I promise to update you every chance I get."_

_She looked down at me, and stepped away, letting me go and I looked at her sadly, waving as the bond broke into pieces._

She gasped as we came back out of our minds, turning to see J'nah standing there.

"I want to go with her Mor'ta." He said, standing with his hands behind his back, standing up straight as to appear bigger, though at Mor'tas 6'3" frame, he couldn't get taller than her even if he tried.

"You knew? And neither of you ever told me?"

"I knew you would worry." I said, stepping over to my brother who grabbed my hand, holding it tightly in comfort as we looked at the fuming woman. He passed on comforting pictures if us as children to me, trying to calm me down as much as possible.

Cyn'tea looked so different in our bond. Her true self is worn out, suffering from stress, and close to just collapsing. The complete and utter opposite of the woman standing in front of us.

I looked up at J'nah, his dark green skin matching perfectly with my lime green skin. Our markings were exactly the same, swirls dancing around our foreheads and cheeks, with small dots around them, creating a beautiful image of peace and prosperity. Our blue eyes were almost white, pupils huge as to see in the dim lighting, and white hair, mine long and flowing in waves around my shoulders while his was cut short but equally wavy, normally spiked up in the front.

"I- Why would you do this to me?" Cyn'tea said, taking a step towards us, us taking a step back, J'nah getting a stony look on his face.

"You won't even notice we're gone." J'nah said, making Mor'ta frown deeply, knowing it was true. She went speechless for the first time and continued to stare at us, looking for any sign of sympathy.

She silently nodded and stood up straight, hands crossing behind her back and bowing her head to us, her maroon dress twirled as she turned away, walking from the room.

I turned and hugged J'nah. Tears prickling at the edge of my eyes. He held me tightly, actually picking me up and sitting down on the white colored couch, I sat on his lap sobbing quietly.

"I don't want mother to hate us J'nah."

"She doesn't. You and I both know that she'll be completely fine tomorrow morning." I pulled back from him and smiled sadly.

"I planned on leaving in the morning. Our bags are already packed and next to the door."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and smiled, "I always seem to forget you have telekinesis little sister."

"You were born 5.3 minutes before me. You're barely older."

"Still. . . .Thank you for allowing me to come along. You have no idea how much it means to me."

I nodded, knowing that if he didn't come, he was at risk of being captured and killed for his inability to reproduce. Well, he could fertilize, but not give birth like all Ta'ranite's are suppose to be able to do, which made it dangerous for him to even be in the city, he should of already of been killed or worse.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, breathing shakily and smiling softly into his neck.

"No idea." He mumbled, picking me up and carrying me up the staircase to my bedroom, laying me down on my bare bed and kissing my forehead.

Siblings on Taranotas always had a strong bond, even closer then a patent and a child, since siblings are exactly the same in DNA. Even after he left my room I could still feel his presence, the images of our childhood engulfing me into a sense of serenity.

**Translations:**

_Xui'zee-_ A dog like creature of Taranotas, name means 'Huge Clawed'. Normally used for food, their blood so thick with iron it's green in color.

_Lea'va- _Similar to Lava, but blue in color on Taranotas.

_Grin'fa- _Baby

_Mor'ta- _Mother

A Lil info on my species ;)

**Ta'ranite and Taranotas-**

-Ta'ranotas, the name of the planet.

• Has beautiful purple lush and dark blue, slightly green skies, the water is a emerald green color with golden sands and always evolving wildlife.

• It has 1 sun and 3 moons, the one located closest to their planet they call _Shak'na_, meaning 'The Magnificant' the second one, which is orange in color, in called _Ca'za'ra_, meaning 'Beauty' and the farest yet biggest one is called _La'randa_, meaning 'Everlasting Hope'. The sun, they call _Va'pa'aiso_, meaning 'Life Ender.' Too close for life to envolve during, kills any living animal/Ta'ranite.

• It is night time during 75% of the 624 day year, their planet revolves slowly, slower than earths. 52 days a month, 12 months total, 4 days in a week, 14 hours in a day. (If my math is correct anyways.)

Caranry- January

Lapry- February

Vynsry- March

Pycliny- April

Xvy- May

Jirn- June

Dypry- July

Lyry- August

Kory- September

Ftiru- October

Sule- November

Arny- December

Jtarny- Taranotas Monday

Va'keeya- Taranotas Wendsday

Ny'soon- Taranotas Friday

Une'vey- Taranotas Sunday

-Ta'ranite's can only survive in the dark, due to their skin tone and eyes, they must stay secluded from the sun, for the two months it is up, meaning they keep theirselves sheltered until it is time to for the moons to come out, they must 'hibernate'.

•They can see in the dark

-Thick Atmosphere

• Huge amount of Carbon Dioxide in the air, Ta'ranite's depend on it to breath, They get their nutrients from Iron based foods, which makes them much more attracted to Human blood, they are what humans would consider 'Vampire's' though they have no idea what it means and often become confused when it is mentioned in front of one.

- Name of species is Ta'ranite.

• Light green Skinned humanoids with light colored eyes and red -almost black- blood.

• Tall, female average is 5'8", males is 6'4". Tallest adult Ta'ranite is 8'2" tall. Shortest adult is 4'9" tall.

• Darker green and white marks covering body, similar to a human freckle/mole.

• They normally have light colored eyes, varies from Blue to brown, but always light, with large pupils for seeing in the dark

• High cheekbones and sharp chins, large light colored eyes.

•Naturally have marking decorating their faces or other body parts, normally white in color.

• Hair varies in color, normally light in color, whites and blondes make up most of it, sometimes, but rarely, brown and the rarest of all, black. Close second to black, is red.

- Ta'ranites are highly intelligent, have developed Warp Speed over the past few years, and are Xenoliguistic, able to speak other languages.

• Though they are able to communicate directly with other species, they still go to the telepathy that their ancestors used at the beginning of their civilization to speak to one another, usually parents or their significant other, known as a _V'anya_, they evolved over the years to learn how to speak other languages.

-Ta'ranite's evolved to the point where they can breed with any gender, and any gender can get pregnant. The reason for this is the lack of the female race on their planet due to the _'Clo'ack'um'_ wars, where most woman were butchered and killed in front of their families. The reason for this is that a society named _'Du'na'_ began to think that they were superior, made up of all males of noble birth, they culled woman of lower statuses, only a few were able to survive. The remaining males, due to the lack of woman, began to evolve to where they could carry children, even creating an opening for the baby to come out, called a _'Ba'mada'_, different from a females, which is called a 'Ly'soka'.

•The reason for the different names is that the females _'Ly'soka'_ could be penetrated and give birth, and even fertilize other females or males, while the males, _'Ba'mada'_ could only give birth, could not be penetrated.

•There are only a few full males left in the civilization. Ta'ranite's believe you must be able to give birth along with fertilize the other gender or the same or you're considered useless and a waste of time, so if a male cannot become pregnant, they are outcasted or killed. Most move to other planets.


	3. Chapter 1- Nala

**Form to submit is on Chapter 1, As is the list, which will be updated all the fuckin' time. :B**

**Chapter 1-**

I looked up at J'nah, studying his expression as we looked up at our new home. It didn't take much to get it, just a few opinion changing, money decrease, and maybe a few bumps and bruises. I looked up at it, it's a two story house with white siding, a dark brown cherry wood porch and door along with matching window shingles, the front yard was simple yet elegant, rose bushes on either side of the stairs, shrubs coming all the way up the walkway, a white picket fence surrounding the entire lot, and a driveway plus garage to the left. In the backyard there were palm trees decorating it plus a 14x20 foot pool with water as blue and clear as our eyes, I highly doubt we'll ever use it, since we don't want people seeing us, but it's nice for decoration.

It wasn't nearly as big as the mansion back home, but it'll make due.

"Stop using your powers to decorate the inside of the house." J'nah, now Jonah Duncan Campbell mumbled to me, shooting a killer smile to one of the many humans who happened to walk by, the girl looked down smiling softly, cheeks blushing a bright red.

"Looky there, even here you have your way with the ladies." I scoffed, shaking my head and continuing to decorate the interior of the house. Not caring at all what Jonah had to say.

He shot me a 'shut the hell up' look and grabbed our bags from the back of the cab, carrying them in, almost getting hit by a flying lamp on his way up the staircase. I followed him up, not noticing nor caring of the uncomfortable stare on my back. I shut the door, finishing up the house, and grinning at my design.

The living room had a deep red colored carpet on top of dark colored oak floor, two matching red loveseats on either side with a glass coffee table in the middle and two oak side tables on either side of both couches. The remote for the TV was on the table, I clicked it and a clear screen appeared on the wall, blasting some strange sport, lacrosse perhaps? Humans were so not as evolved as us. Though the not having to touch the remote to change the channel was pretty cool, I slid my hand across the air, changing the channel to a old as _Xan'tro _cartoon, I believe it's called 'Adventure Time.', popular in the 21st century. Went away mid 2020s, they stopped playing re-runs and everything. I grinned as I watched the show, hearing all about it but never having the time to stream it on Taranotas.

When Jonah came downstairs five hours later he sees me laying on my stomach, the lights out, a bowl of poppycorn in front me and my eyes fixed solely on the screen in front of me, blasting Baby Finn singing in the mirror.

"Are you serious? I thought you were out getting something to cover ourselves. Like, Foundation or something." He said, sitting on the couch opposite of mine, I looked over at him, put a finger to my lips, and made the hissing sound people do to shut others up.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch and tapped his foot, "It's 9 p.m. We should get to sleep for, ya know, tomorrow. We gotta go shopping and get some food."

"Oh! That reminds me! I've been researching the food sources here on Earth. Most of their food is well, carbon based, like this poppycorn, and since the only thing we can eat without getting sick is iron based. . .we'll have to buy and drink raw meat blood. Or just go out and drink blood from people then we can erase their memory. This poppycorn is yummy, but on the first one my stomach began to mess up, so, like" I said, pushing the bowl over and pulling out my per'svan. Disquised as an updated Motorola phone. Not sure which one, but it was pretty cool. I began to look up the most popular places in San Diego and found a lot of clubs.

"Perfect! Let's go clubbing tonight!" I stood up, black dress floating down the stairs and landing in my hands, I threw it on and ran over to the mirror, I still had my green skin and blue eyes glowing, but I highly doubt anyone there sober will notice enough to care, I pulled my hair into a loose bun, applying my black Lipstick, which turns out that's what it's called on earth, which sounds better then _gri'fun_.

Jonah got up and hopped up the stairs, coming down with a black button up shirt and black leather pants and black loafers.

"Where'd these clothes come from anyways?"

"When we walked by stores I kinda. . .stole them and wiped the cashiers memory's and such, didn't even have to go in to do it. I think my powers are improving."

"Such a rebel." Jonah mumbled, rolling the sleeves up to above his elbows, unbuttoning the first 4 buttons, and fixing the collar, he looked dashing. I stood up and pulled on some high heels, making me taller and we made our way to the garage, when it opened it showed a pink motorcycle and I grinned, winking at Jonah as I hopped on, pulling on a helmet and handing another one to Jonah.

"No way am I going on that death trap." He said, holding the helmet back out to me.

"Get on." I growled, pulling him onto it, making him wrap his arms around my waist and using my powers I kept him on the whole way to one of the local clubs.

Once we got there, there was a long ass line out front, the people there mostly consisted of men and very little slutty dressed humans, I growled and walked up to the bouncer.

"Sorry, you're not on the list." He said, looking over my features and raising an eyebrow, he was a tall, broad shouldered man, tan, buzz cut hair do and a tight black muscle T-shirt and normal blue jeans. I hummed and grinned at Jonah, then looked back to the man.

"How about now?" I purred, stroking him arm gently and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Come on in." He said giving me a smile, stepping aside and unlatching the rope, he winked at me, people in line groaned and cursed. I giggled and led Jonah in, music blasting into our ears as soon as we walked in. I turned to Jonah, pushing him into a corner.

"Alright. In one hour meet me in the alley way behind the club, that way we can leave as soon as we're done drinking, got that?"

Jonah nodded, looking past me and pushed me aside and walked into the dancing crowd. I studied the humans, it was all just disgusting, bodies grinding against one another, slopping spit and provocative clothing choices. I sighed and made my way to the bar, the poppycorn from earlier kind of messing with my stomach a little. I ordered a tequila, not sure why, but it sounds cool.

I turned and was automatically met with bright blue eyes, a taller girl stood in front of me, hair laying around her in waves, a black bandage dress complimenting her figure, lace open toed booties, and thick eye make-up made her look, well, fabulous.

"Tequila? Darling, drink Vodka, so much better." She purred, reaching over me and pushing the drink away, ordering two vodkas, "Just put it on my tab Rodriguez." She turned back to me and grinned.

"Well, aren't you. . .exotic." She said, putting a finger on a chin and lifting it up, studying my facial markings.

"Uhm, those are just make-up, I'm a. . .cosplayer! I love dressing up as an Alien. I designed it myself!" I said, panicking I decided to read her mind, automatically I was pushed out. She gave me a strange look, and I sucked in, this girl. . .wasn't human.

Thank god the drinks got there, I grabbed one and tossed it back, shaking my head at the taste, it burned my throat as it went down, the girl smiled and drank her own, "Name's Sarah, let's dance. Come'on." She grabbed my hand, leading me out to the dance floor, I noticed Jonah and waved him over, he noticed me and came over, Sarah looking him up and down and instantly grabbed him, talking to him over the noise, I couldn't hear them, but I could tell by his blush that she was flirting with him. I smirked and decided to leave them alone, last thing I see is Sarah making Jonah dance, pretty much grinding on him.

As I made my way through I finally found someone I could feed off of. He was a tall guy, but pretty skinny and awkward, when I walked up to him he looked surprised, I then touched his arm, making him follow me and his friends were all surprised, as we left I heard one of them say,

"Look's like we got him laid guys! Didn't even have to do anything!" And they cheered. I rolled my eyes, taking him into the alley and pushing him against a wall, kissing his cheeks and neck as he awkwardly tried to position his hands on my hips, I raised my knee up to his crotch and kept him against the wall.

"So, uhm. I'm Seth. I-ahh, okay. And y-you are?"

"No one. Just enjoy this, may be the only time you'll be touched by a girl." I growled, biting down on his neck, his blood engulfing all of my senses, I held him closely as I drank his blood, he moaned above me as I licked and sucked on the wound, taking in as much as I could and let him go, licking the wound one last time, and making sure it stopped bleeding, I set a hand on his head and took the memories from what just happened from him and threw him back into the club as soon as Jonah stepped out, his hair messed up and lipstick on his cheek, he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, wiping blood from my lips. His eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot to get a chick to drink from."

I laughed and walked back into the club, grabbing a random female, making out with her and leading her outside, the girl was small, petite really, and she was drunk as hell, I threw her to Jonah and he looked at me like I was crazy. I urged him on by waving my hand and he sighed, biting her and beginning to drink her blood, after a bit he let her go, licking her wound and I led her back inside with Jonah following. I put her back in her original seat and we made out way back to the front of the building, Jonah walked behind me closely. As soon as we got outside and on the motorcycle, it began to rain.

"Shit. Come on!" I put my helmet on and we made our way back home, running into the house, my hair now a matted mess on my head from the rain and helmet, and my lipstick running slightly. Jonah rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

"Is it bad that seeing you make out with that chick, well, it was kinda hot?"

I looked over at him with a disgusted scowl on my face.

"Ew. . . .Did you get Sarah's number?" I said, changing the subject and setting my purse down, getting out of my dress and wiping off my lipstick. I took of my dress, feeling the constricting cloth come off made me so happy. Prancing around naked on Taranotas was never looked down upon, actually you were looked up at from the lower castes, it showed confidence.

Jonah nodded, taking a piece of paper out and showing it to me, I grinned and grabbed it, sticking it on the fridge which was empty, not even plugged in yet, but the first thing on the fridge was a girls number. I'm proud of J'nah, meeting a girl and all. But something about this Sarah girl confuses me to no end. She isn't human, I couldn't even get into her head. It just made me wonder.

Jonah snaps me out of it, nudging my shoulder slightly. I looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry. I just can't help but wonder. . ." He nodded, understanding me completely.

"Couldn't get into her head either, huh?" He said as if it was the most normal thing on earth. I nodded back up at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah. She told me she's not from Earth, " He noticed my look and glared," What? She told me all about her species too, they sound like really amazing people. Her real name is Saiji Morae. But she goes by Sarah Monroe like how we go by Jonah and Nala Campbell. Her species, Gettchi, have the ability to adapt to all environments. And since humans were the closest thing she was familiar with, she turned into a female. She said the blonde hair was obvious for the weather like this. So I told her all about us, she seemed so happy to meet others like her, well not completely like her of course, but yeah, and well, we got familiar." He said the last part with a shit eating grin, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So we're not the only 'aliens' on Earth. Huh, that's pretty awesome." I brushed my fingers through my hair, listening to him.

"Oh, we're far from the only ones here. On our way back I was flooded by a shit load of 'aliens' conversing with humans."

"How come you can read their minds but I can't? So not fair." I huffed, crossing my arms over my breasts and scowling angerly.

Jonah laughed, "I can't read EVERY aliens mind. Only a select few, I still can't read Sarah's. Humans haven't gotten to the point in their evolution where they can block others from coming into their mind, most 'aliens' have. And only powerful telepaths, like _mor'ta-_Mother_,_ can read them, no matter how strong the block is. Don't think you're the only one who can't."

I nodded, frowning softly and sitting at the kitchen table, "You're right. . .I will get up to my mothers status one day J'nah! Just you wait!" I said confidently and stepping out of the room, not seeing Jonah roll his eyes and follow me up the stairs.

**Translations-**

_Xan'tro-_Hell


	4. Chapter 2- Jonah

**A/N: **And here is another installment of Destiny! :)

**Chapter 2- Jonah**

I awoke, groggy as per usual and looked around, almost freaking out about my surroundings then remembering where I was. I sighed in relief and fell onto my bed. I rubbed a hand across my face, trying to rub the tiredness from it. I yawned and looked around my new room which was illuminated by the morning sun coming in from the window. I still wasn't use to the sun, it singed my skin slightly,not enough to kill me, unlike my father . .don't think about that, it's not helping.

My bed was a king sized bed with feather filled pillows and black pillow cases, the covers were a deep burgandy color, unlike Nala's, which was a light teal color with white pillows covered in pink roses. The walls were covered in a dark oak brown wood and posters of random earth bands littering them and hot female models, pretty sure Nala made me a pervert with good music taste, the carpet matched my covers, the dresser to the left of me was the same brown as my bed frame and walls. It was covered in old albums of music from the 1980s, no clue where she could of gotten them, since they were rare and worth loads if money. . .damn thief.

I got up from my bed, completely nude since clothing was too constricting honestly, I don't understand how humans can wear so much clothing all the time. I walked over to my oak desk, sitting down in front of the black laptop, turning it on a screen appeared in front of me, I used my fingers and began tapping away, pretty much on air. I searched how human males normally dressed casually, many images coming up, showing male models with their shirts hanging off of their bodies, wearing horrible outfits that didn't even match, and some. . . .graphic things.

I coiled in disgust and then noticed the perfect style. I looked at the name.

"Hipster." I whispered to myself, checking out the entire style, it involved normally a button up shirt, flannel or not, a cardigan, jeans, jackets, combat boots, well, any kind of shoe really, and well, everything could be used for this style, but the one thing it all had in common, was the huge ass glasses on all of their faces. I liked it.

"What are ya lookin' at?" I jumped, hitting my knee on the desk and cursing in my native language, Nala laughed and came up, sitting on my desk and looking at what I was doing.

"_Xun'tri Ze'tun Kurp'tin_!" I growled at her, making her laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry brother, didn't realize you were. . .enjoying yourself so much." She said, eyeing the pictures on the screen. I huffed and sat back in my rolling chair, crossing my arms.

"I'm looking up outfits that I want to wear. And well, I like this style."

Nala nodded, looking over the clothing and grinning, "I love it. Oh, look up outfits for me! I wanna see what the fashion world here has." She sat on my lap, I twitched my eye, this was always weird, especially since I was naked of all things, and the only thing she was wearing was a huge T-shirt with the Marvel comic guy Ironman. I slowly pushed her off, and got up, letting her sit on the chair herself. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to searching. As I watched a lot of the clothing that showed up was revealing to say the least. Finally she found something that actually covered her up, it involved T-shirts with funny human sayings, ripped up jeans and black shoes, which I believe they were called Converse. Strange, but stylish.

She jumped up and ran out of the room, when she finally walked back by she was wearing the suit she sometimes wore of Taranotas, skin tight black jumpsuit, zipped down to right above her cleavage with black knee high heeled boots. She's pulled her hair up into a messy bun and is wearing her black lipstick as always, she _totally_ didn't look alien.

"I'm gonna go shopping Jonah! Do you need anything while I'm gone?" She asked while riffling through her bag.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll probably go out a bit while you're gone though. Going to explore. . ."

"You could always come with me!"

"No, no no. I'm not a big shopper."

T'Nala huffed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, whatever you say broski." She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving me standing there confused as _Xan'tro_.

"Broski? What?" I rubbed the back of my neck, getting here wasn't exactly pleasant, the ride was pretty bumpy.

T'Nala said she could drive the ship, that she's done it a thousand times, though I totally knew better, but I felt like being nice and letting her drive, she ran into 25 meteors, almost causing us to crash and die, so when we did finally get to Earth the ship was covered in scratches and bumps, thank god for invisibility cloaking devices. The ship is out in one of Arizona's deserts, out where no human being would be caught dead, took forever to get to San Diego after that.

I pulled on some plaid sleeping pants and went downstairs, hearing the doorbell at the same time I hit the bottom step, from the door window I could see the top of a head, dark brown hair spiked up in a fauxhawk.

_"Futi!"_ I hissed, ducking down and trying to figure out what to do, I still looked. . Alien! A human will be confused if I was just hanging out in green paint. . . .

I sighed and stood up, they probably already know I'm here anyways, I'm not the quietest person when going down stairs. I walked over to the door and opened it, there stood a male, taller then me, with tanned skin, a sharp jaw, and dark brown eyes with. . .three purple dots in each? Strange. He had sunglasses resting on top of his head. He had on a black tank top with cargo pants, around his neck was a desert scarf.

"Oh, hi! You're the new neighbors right?" He didn't even seem to mind the green skin and white hair. I nodded, not sure what to say, thankfully he continued, "I'm Axel. Axel Olkin. So cool to see some new faces around the neighborhood! I wasn't able to catch your sister, she ran off with a Harley Quinn cosplayer."

"Oh, I'm Jonah. . .Campbell." The part about Nala surprised me, she wasn't usually so fast about meeting people. She was always an introvert on Taranotas and hated social interactions unless it was with me. . .anyways, back to the hot guy standing on my porch.

"We just moved in yesterday actually. We were busy unpacking last night."

"Oh, cool. Everything is already unpacked? You sure you don't need any help with the furniture or getting the boxes out?"

The guy seemed determine to do something useful, he liked to keep himself busy it seems, didn't even need to read his mind to know that.

"Uhm, I haven't figured out what to do with the boxes actually, I might just throw them downstairs into the basement. . .oh! Do you want to come in? Sorry. I'm zoning out a lot today. Nala just went out to buy a few things, so I can't offer you a drink or anything yet til she gets back, unless you want some water or something. . ." I stepped back, allowing him in and shutting the door.

"I can help you move them down if you want, and it's okay, I'm fine." He looked around, he seemed surprised everything was already set up, with the occasional box lying around. He started picking them up and stacking them, I went to help since we actually had a shit load of boxes, I didn't realize til now we had so many.

"Why is there a pile of popcorn over here?" Axel asked, pointing to the overturned bowl, I totally forgot that mess was there, I felt my cheeks slowly turn red as I ran over and began to clean it up.

"Sorry about that, my sister decided to make some popcorn last night and didn't finish it. . ." As I cleaned up I hoped T'Nala was having a better time then I was.

Axel laughed and waved a hand, "It's alright man! Lighten up a little!" He patted my back, I froze, hoping he didn't find it suspicious that no green came off.

I heard him breathe in sharply. I stood up and turned to him, meeting with his purple dotted eyes, I chuckled nervously.

"Uhm. . .skin disease?" I said, voice cracking slightly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, then gave me a smile. Suddenly a nickel floated up in front of me, I jumped back startled and watched as the nickel floated over to Axel and went through his fingers, not even touching them, he flung the nickel to the wall, having it get stuck. I watched in awe as he did this, not noticing his skin begin to turn silver, when I looked back over to him his entire being was metal, I gasped in surprise, not sure how to react.

"You're have powers too?" I whispered, he turned back to his tan skinned self, nodding his head.

"I'm actually not from Earth. But yeah, I have powers. And I'm assuming you do too? And I highly doubt you're from Earth due to your skin." He looked at me, studying my markings.

"You're an alien too? Wow, I guess Aliens are common around here, heh." I began to think about Sarah, she really was amazing, I'll have to call her later.

"You've met Sarah right?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Uh, yeah. I have, how'd ya know?" Was he a mind reader? No he couldn't be, I always know when people are in my head.

"I was there. She dragged me then left me at the bar. She does that a lot. . . but hey, she's like a sister to me, even if we are total opposites." He said, seeming fond of her, I smiled gently.

"How'd the two of you meet?"

"Oh, when I moved to Earth I needed a place to stay, I noticed that she couldn't pay her rent on her own, and well, we started talking. And now me and her are like siblings. It's crazy really. I didn't think me and her would ever get along." Axel admitted, smiling and continuing to pick up boxes.

"Which means that this visit isn't just at random? That you knew the entire time you were here that I was an Alien?"

Axel nodded, face going serious, "She told me all about you last night, and let's just say. . .to put bluntly, she's acting like she's in love. She's never been in love, she hasn't trusted any male but me since- well, anyways, I'm worried about her. I don't-_won't_ let her get hurt ever again. So pretty much I'm saying that if you two do begin to date, I'm going to trust that you'll _never_ harm her?"

He was staring, waiting for me to reply. I went over the information again in my head, Saiji. . . loves me? I only knew her for an hour tops, did I make that good of an impression? I didn't think I did, I acted awkward and was a stuttering fool around her.

"Uhm. I am really, really strong Axel, and well, sometimes I can't control my own strength, so I'm not sure if I can promise anything about not hurting her-"

"But you'll try"

"-But I'll try."

I smiled softly at him, sending him waves of reassurance using my powers, he looked surprised then calmed down.

"You have telepathy as well?" He seemed impressed, I nodded.

"On Taranotas, the planet I'm from, everyone has telepathy. My sister has telekinesis along with it, and I have super strength along with it."

"That's actually pretty amazing. On Herellia everyone has different powers, some even have none. Plus, About the offer for something, can I get a glass of water? My species thrives on that."

I grinned and nodded, motioning for him to follow me, "Awesome. My species only survives on blood, the iron in the blood is healthy for us."

Axel looked surprised as first then shrugs, "That's cool, let's just hope you're not killing innocents for it?" He said, it sounded like a question though, so I wasn't sure if I was suppose to answer or not, so I did.

"Of course not. We drink from them, then erase their memories, we don't need a lot of blood, three pints a day every three days fills us."

"Really? I have to drink almost a gallon of water a day to get all my nutrients."

"That'd suck dude." I handed him a glass of water.

"It does suck, but hey, I can't complain. I'm so use to it it seems like nothing to me now."

I heard the door open and heard a groan, knowing instantly it was Nala.

"Here's my sister."

**Translations-**

_Xun'tri Ze'tun Kurp'tin- _Goddammit Sister!

_Futi- _'Shit'

_Xan'tro- _Hell

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter guys, not much to write about when you're stuck in a house all day, lol. But we have another OC mentioned! :D I feel like I should say who the OC belongs to, but it's on the first chapter so what's the point? Lol.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm already getting started on the next chapter, so goodies! :) after that chapter I'm going to Mame a Reds chapter, because I need ta give them some screen time ;) I hope everyone who had a character in this story has followed it! I'd hate to see them missing out on their characters screen time. . .I'm pretty sure I messaged everyone. . .

Any who.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	5. Chapter 3- Nala

**A/N: **So, here is the next chapter of the story! Yay :B Sorry if some of the chapter come out small and unimportant, but even published stories have those. I once read a book where one chapter said. 'And I said Yes.' And that was it. So be happy I'm giving you at least a few paragraphs, lol.

So, what do you guys think of the OCs introduced so far? There's another two in this chapter, one is mine I decided to add in, she's human though, so not a huge part if the story until we get into another characters POV. Because there will be more POV. Not just Nala and Jonah's. . . because I have to introduce the bad guys somehow. Lol

Also, I need more guys, I have a shitload of girls, so the rest of the bad guys have to be men. :B Ages vary, doesn't have to be so young.

Enjoy the story ;)

**Chapter 3-**Nala

As I walked out the door I squinted from the bright summer light coming from the sun, it burned a little honestly, but not nearly as intense as the _V__a'pa'aiso _on Taranotas. There was a small, barely there breeze, which I was thankful for.

People walked by me, humans of all ages, late twenties with infants in their carriages, older men and women with way too much plastic surgery, and teenagers who all had the same look of dispair written on their faces, dreading the next day, Monday. On Earth I should be in my 30's, but on my planet I'm only 18 and still growing. I'll be about 150 before I die if I go by Earth years.

I sighed and looked down both ends of the street, not sure where to start first, I pulled the San Diego map out of my bag and began to look over it, memorizing most parts-Is that a Zoo? They have Earth animals in those! Oh gosh.- of the map and getting really into it, not even noticing the short darked eyed girl standing in front of me trying to get my attention, she slammed her hand down on the map, causing it to crinkle up. I looked up in shock, not expecting that at all.

"Hey there! Name's Victoria! Are you a fellow Cosplayer? What's your name? Who are you suppose to be?"

I was bombarded with questions, not having time in between to answer them.

"Uhm, hi, I'm T'-Nala! I am a Cosplayer and I created my own alien costume, I don't look like a certain person from any popular fandom." I folded up the crinkled map and stuffed it into my bag, not caring if it ripped or not. I finally got a good look at the girl, she had painted on white skin with bright red lipstick and diamonds surrounding her eyes in black with an obviously fake eye color, wearing blue coloured contacts, she was wearing a jesters hat and outfit, if my research was correct. She was dressed as a popular character from DC Comics, Harley Quinn. I could see some of her dark brown skin underneath the paint. But said nothing and shook her outstretched white gloved hand.

"That is so awesome! Oh my glob, you should go to ComicCon with me?! You could be Poison Ivy!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly and giggling.

ComicCon? I haven't seen anything about that in my research, tonight I'll look it up, I smiled and nodded, "That sounds. . .awesome." I wasn't use to being invited to things, and I just got to earth and already I'm invited to something, progress.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? I have to go buy a few necessities." I heard myself saying, and almost regretting it until Victoria smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on a human, I blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around my waist in a bone-crushing hug, thank Shak'na I have dense bones.

"I would love to!" She all but squealed into my ear, pulling me down the sidewalk to a local mall as she called it.

As soon as we stepped in, the cool air hit me and instantly calmed me, it was the total opposite from outside, cool and smelt like perfume and human food. I walked into the first place I saw, a beauty shop and walked along the aisles, grabbing as much light colored skin tone foundation and powder as there was, ignoring the looks that Victoria and other customers were giving me. I bought out pretty much the entire foundation aisle and shrugged to Victoria nonchalantly as I walked up to pay, grabbing eyeliner, eye-shadow, concealer, blush, mascara, hair dye, and lipstick along the way.

The cashier raised an eyebrow at me and I just gave her a smile and paid for everything, carrying the bags out I read the back of the hair dye, Victoria skipped next to me asking me questions about my past life but I ignored her yet again and walked into a clothing store, smiling at Victoria.

"Wanna help me pick out a new wardrobe for me and my brother?" I asked, making her smile, I told her my sizes and she ran over to a rack full of shorts, skirts, and tank tops.

"You're brother too? Are you sure you know what'd he'd like to wear?" She asked me as I walked over to the guys section, I nodded and grabbed some button up shirts of all colors and a male cardigan, blue skinny jeans, some khaki knee length shorts, some converse, tennis shoes, band T-shirts, and jackets of all types and fabrics. Once I had that I grabbed a lone black beanie from a rack and some big hipster glasses, deciding to buy them too, he seemed to like the style, so why not.

"Where are you from? You kind of have an accent. European sounding." Victoria said, popping up next to me and throwing some clothes into the cart, they mostly consisted of bright colors and blacks, lots of black tights, some knee high heeled boots, some colorful converse, colorful shirts with funny sayings, some innapropiate, others quite hilarious, and even some sunglasses, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and hats. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Jonah are from. . .Germany." I lied, hoping it was believable, since the first language I learned when I found out about Earth was German, I may as well use it.

"Germany? Wow. Is it beautiful there?" Victoria asked, eyes wide with awe.

I nodded, "Though, not as beautiful as here. It's much more sunny and lively here." I continued pushing the cart through the store, Victoria following and sometimes throwing in an item for me or my brother. We talked a lot through the store, me mostly changing the subject towards her every time she asked something of me.

"So, what was it like in Germany?"

"Boring mostly, uneventful. But tell me about yourself, I'm hardly interesting. I want to learn about you." I piled everything onto the counter, having the cashier seem surprised at l of the clothing, me paying and taking the bags, kind of hoping Jonah was there, he was the one with super strength, not me. Thankfully Victoria helped me and helped me back home, talking excitedly about herself and her family.

"- And of course Danielle thinks she's all that. She's 24 with a job, a boyfriend that has an awesome personality and he ain't bad looking, I can tell you that. And I'm just her 17 year old sister who has nothing going for her except the life I have on the internet which even that isn't all that great." Victoria finished, breathing in deeply, least I thought she was done.

"And the only friend I have really is Alice, who doesn't go to school so other than the occasional hang out at the park or whatever I never really get to see her. . ." She looked up from the ground and smiled happily, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She said, I raised an eyebrow at her and when I looked up I saw a girl, shorter then me only by an inch or two, a circular face shape with a defined jawline and sharp observing dark brown eyes. She had a tanned complexion, I was guessing she was either Latino or Jersey, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with an orange beanie on top of her head and dark blue skinny jeans with a baggy white tank top and a leather jacket. She smiled at Victoria and waved, then noticed me and her smile slightly faded, a confused look on her face but that went away quickly and she smiled up at me.

"Hey Victoria, who's your new friend?" She asked, looking at me as if studying me. I pushed myself into her mind, easily getting through due to her being human. But the sight I was met with caused me to jump out of her mind, unlike any other person I've ever read, this girl had so much emotion, mostly anger, her mind was decorated with flames and hurt. It made my head ache, I didn't even hear Victoria when she tried to get my attention, attempting to introduce me to Alice. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go. I'm sorry Victoria." I grabbed my bags that Victoria was carrying and walked past them, going home, "Alice." I said, nodding to her, trying to appear polite.

"What's her problem?" I heard Alice ask Victoria before I was out of earshot.

The emotions the girl was giving off was too much, I couldn't deal with them, so much has happened with her, it was the total opposite of Victoria's mind, only happy memories with the occasional fight or skirmish, compared to the hurt, failure, and leaving home because of her powers, something her parents couldn't understand. . .life was good til that happened, it seemed.

Once I got home I felt an unfamiliar presence inside of my house, I slowly walked up to the house, getting ready for anything. I stepped into the house quietly, though I hit my shin and groaned, goddamn side table. I pushed it out of my way using my powers and floated the bags over to the couch, dropping them off quietly.

"Here's my sister." I heard and looked to the kitchen where Jonah stepped out and out came a taller man behind him. I stood up straighter and raised an eyebrow at Jonah.

"Who's this?" I asked, looking the man up and down.

"Oh, this is Axel, don't worry T'Nala, He's an Alien like us." He sat down on the couch, stretching out then grabbing a bag of clothes and foundation, looking through them, once he finds the dark brown hair dye he bumps up and hops up the stairs, leaving me standing there with Axel.

He smiled at me and walked up to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it on the knuckle, "Hello T'Nala. I am Axum Kiy'Zer Olk'Zen. From Herellia."

"Herellia? Wow, I heard about that planet. It's really hot there I heard, I could never survive." I said, Herellions were pretty much the total opposite if Ta'ranites. They thrived in the hot weather and sun, while we could die from too much sun exposure, much like father. . .

"Yeah. Heh. And normally Ta'ranites hate us."

"I never did understand the war between us. It never made much sense. We are a galaxy a way from one another, yet the council on Taranotas constantly tries to aggitate your people. I am quite sorry about that. Hopefully we can push aside our differences and become friends." I said, looking down at my hand which was still being held by Axel's, he noticed and let go, saying sorry and a blush covering his cheeks, it was a salmon color, quite cute actually.

"I agree. You both seem like lovely people, I can't think of a reason why we couldn't be friends." He gave me a winning smile then looked up at the staircase when Jonah came back out, hair covered in brown goop, even his eyebrows had it on, he had a towel around his neck.

He looked at us and raised a goop covered eyebrow, "What? The stuff says to leave it in for 20 minutes. Oh, Nala. Did you get the groceries?"

"Shit. That's what I forgot. . .sorry, I got distracted by-"

"-The Harley Quinn cosplayer?" Jonah finished for me, grinning.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, going over to one of the bags and pulling out some blonde hair dye, "Yeah. Whatever. Her name was Veronica by the way, and she is actually quite lovely." I made my way upstairs, leaving the boys alone, "Have fun with your sausage feat!" I said, hearing Jonah curse at me and Axel laugh.

Reading the box I frowned, 45 mminutes? Wow. . .I sighed and opened the box, taking off my jumpsuit and boots, standing naked as I got the bottom of dye and began mixing in all of the appropriate substances, I pulled my hair up and began to lather my entire head with the cream colored mixture, once I was done I put a little on my eyebrows, my hair already going darker, it was meant to be a light coloured blonde, so I hope it works. I looked weird with my hair covered in the goop, my green skin looked duller, my eyes brighter, and my markings appeared to glow. I sighed and took off the gloves that came with the dye and went through my bags, grabbing some nail polish, red, and began to paint my nails and toenails for the time being. Remembering we have a guest I shut my door and locked it, since if he needed the bathroom it was a walk past my room, and I wasn't about to let him see me in all my naked glory.

I turned on some music on the laptop sitting on my desk, laying back in the rolling chair boredly, waiting for the nailpoish to dry so I can go wash my hair soon. I still had 20 minutes, and I'm not about to go downstairs, so I got up and began to dance to the pop music coming from the laptop, singing along. Can't Trust Me by Lollipop MachineGuns.

**A/N: **That is not a real band or song, since it's the future I have to make up bands and shit. So if you guys would like to help, give me some movies, bands, fandom's, anything really. It doesn't all have to be movies and TV shows in the present. :B

Anyways, sorry for short chapter, I plan on introducing more characters soon, next chapter should be including the bad guys, but it really just depends on how many bad guys I can get by Friday. :B

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	6. Chapter 4- Iris

**A/N: **OMG, new chapter? No way. Haha. Love me, love me. I know you want to. And guess what? BAD GUYSSSS OH YUS.

It's short. Like, majorly short. But I don't wanna give away too much plot so early in the story! I have a huge plot cooking up in my mind.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4- Iris**

Fucking imbecile.

I looked down at the human at my feet, prodding him for information, "Don't tell me you know absolutely NOTHING about these two new. . .creatures living here. With their powers do you know how they could ruin our plan!?" I screamed, smacking the man across his face, leaving a bright red mark across his cheek.

I'm not normally like this honestly, I usually hold myself up at a high stature. But this. . .this. . puny human has hit the end of my patience, dancing around all of the questions I've asked.

When he first walked in he looked excited to tell me something, then mid sentence he shut up, leaving me confused and curious, for a while it was fun prodding at him and having one of the chairs I brought to life hold him down, but eventually it got tiring and of course he still refuses to answer.

"I-I thought I had something to tell you, b-but it'd just be a waste of time, it has nothing to do with you. . ."

"Don't FUCKING lie to me you piece of shit." I grabbed his chin with my perfectly manicured nails, holding his head towards me, making him stare at me, "Tell me. Now."

He winced in pain as my grip got tighter on his chin, my nails being to puncture his skin from the vice like grip.

"Axum. . .He was there. He got to them first."

I let go of his face, cursing loudly as I walked around the room, pissed off majorly, I was about to tear the room apart from my anger. Fucking Axum and having to recruit people so early on! They have NOTHING to do with this, why get tgem involved? Yea, I was going to do the same, but my side is RIGHT, allowing Humans to live superior to US is absolutely ludicrous. My chair came over to me and I sat down, trying to control the anger that suddenly began to cause the objects around the room to come to life. Finally I calmed myself down and smiled at the human.

"Dayne. You are released." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his raven locks, he grimaced, which caused me to smack him. He was an attractive human, nice and tall, bright blue eyes, raven hair, a scar where his lip piercing use to be before I ripped it out. . . .yep, quite an attractive slave.

Dayne got up and ran out of the room, holding his cheek and almost running into Cadence who giggled and waved at him, of course she flirted with him constantly, she flirted with a lot of humans,mostly because she made them see their dream women, not what she actually looks like. She stepped in, her long dirty blonde hair flying behind her, I always told her to get it cut, that it got in the way, it was almost to her knees for Christ sake. She was a Mexican girl, deepy tanned skin, a sharp jawline, and a young excited look on her face no matter where she was.

I found her lying in an alleyway a few years back, when I was 18 and she was 14. Due to her powers I kept her, though at times she can be a liability, but she's been like a little sister to me since I found her, she desired more in life, used humans much like myself, though for her it's always been in sexual ways, which I found disgusting at first, but the information you earn from it is actually quite amazing, least what I hear from Cadence it is.

I stepped towards her, wiping my bloodied nails on my handkerchief, black floor length gown flowing behind me as I stepped towards her, giving her a small, barely there smile.

"Find out anything. . .good today?" Cadence was the one who noticed the two moving in first, which was amazing. By using her powers she was able to sneak into their home and listen to them, finding out every thing they are and what they do, she had the ability to make others not see her, not even the telepaths could sense her, she even followed them to that filthy club, which I made her clean herself after coming back.

"Well, our darling Nala has made friends with a human girl, Victoria, whom is also a friend of Alice, the mutant girl. We could use the Victoria girl for information, you know how stupid humans are, and this Alice sure does look interesting. Nala sure didn't like her." Hearing that come from Cadence is honestly a surprise, she use to love her human heritage, least until her father raped and abandoned her, then she began to adore her mutant side, taking pride in her abilities, it's made me so proud.

I nodded and turned away, taking my brown hair down from the elegant bun I had it in, blue eyes piercing through the window of my Villa, looking over the scenery of San Diego.

"Cadence. Go tell the others I have a new plan for our two new. . .friends."

**A/N: **Could this be suspense? I'm not really sure. But I sure did like writing in Iris's POV, such power and elegance is hard to write though, I did my best!

If I didn't write Iris right, tell me and what I can improve! :)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	7. Chapter 5- Sarah

**Chapter 5- Sarah**

I looked up from the cellphone in front of me, the screen illuminating my face from the darkness. The lights turned on, blinding me for a split second before my eyes darkened, I glared at the figure in front of me.

"Jules. I keep telling you to stop breaking in all the time. Don't you ever listen?" I growled, standing up and turning my cellphone off,I've been waiting for Axum to come home since I told him about J'nah and T'Nala. He seemed enthused when I told him, not even waiting until he decided to meet him, I had to keep him back until morning, I swear, that man was way too optimistic at times.

Jules just smiled at me, showing off his sharp teeth, they freaked me out at times, I still haven't figured him out just yet. He seems nice though. He was mostly friends with Axum though, and Cailin, whom I swear has a thing for him, she becomes a mess when he's around. Cailin, I should call her later, she's probably at work right now. . . .It is like, 7 P.M. now, I could totally go and bother the hell out of her, but now I had Jules to get through for that.

". .so, 'Axel' is out getting the two new recruits right?" Jules still hasn't gotten use to the fact that we're aliens, he seemed shocked that we even existed in the world, I've always known that other species existed, since my planet was in the Xentionation. Or ya know, the Federation of planets. Only humans call it that though.

"Don't call them recruits, sounds like we're the fucking military." I said, going to the kitchen, my red stiletto heels clicking on the tiled floor of the condo, Jules following.

"True." Jules watched me as I got out some red wine, and poured two glasses, handing him one, he nodded his head in thanks and took a drink as soon ad the front door opened, showing Axum, who looked pretty worn out.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Jules asked, sitting on one of the bar stools at the island watched Axel as he took off his scarf and sunglasses, grinning.

"Well, Jonah and Nala are awesome, just so ya know. After both of them dyed their hair someone threw a Frisbee in their yard and we spent like, 4 hours playing extreme Frisbee, after I had to explain the rules and stuff, I would of rather of been here working on our mission, but I'll be fine." Axel said, sitting down on the leather couch, I swatted him off of it.

"You're all sweaty. Don't mess up the couch. Go take a shower"

"I'm not sweating-what?" As I got him off the couch I pushed him to the bathroom.

"Yes you are. Now shoo."

After I heard the door shut I smiled in triumph and continued to drink my wine, raising an eyebrow at Jules.

"You can leave now ya know." I said, crossing my arm over and jutting out a hip in an annoyance stance.

"Hey, I still need to ask Axel about T'Nala and J'nah. You know how badly we need them to help us."

"It's not their responsibility! We can handle it ourselves dammit!" I didn't want Jonah to get hurt, I've really began to like him, even Nala is cool with me. No way am I letting them get hurt jist because of our stupid war with Iris and her dumbass minions.

"You and I both know we can't. . . .I've noticed Cadence watching Nala. It's not good."

"Motherfucking Cadence. Haha, she's a dumbass blonde, she's no threat to us." I said, flicking some hair over my shoulder and chuckling, Cadence Cadence Cadence. . .that little bitch. First time I met her was over a year ago.

I was at an Art Museum, enjoying the fine art there, I believe I was in Chicago at the time, I love exploring the world and found myself there, walking through the large place, people bustling everywhere, the sound of cars outside, and the distinct smell of strong perfume and paint. I was looking at the Day in the Park painting when she came up beside me, she was trying to make herself look like an older woman with glasses and grey hair in a tight bun, as she spoke to me she mentioned things that only I would know, I grew suspicious and noticed the entire room was empty, nor may people were bustling around taking pictures, she changed into her actual self and began to speak about going against the humans, making them our slaves and making them bow down to us, and kill them if they didn't obey. I knew it was wrong and refused, when I tried to walk away she grabbed me and threatened me, the little blonde bitch threatened me.

"Better make good of that promise. You don't want to know what I'll do to you if I ever see you again." I told her, stomping out.

"What was that?" I heard Jules say behind me, I jumped, realizing that I spaced out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Why'd you say that? 'Better make good of that promise' thing?" Jules asked, looking genuinely worried, it made my heart hurt, people worry about me too much, I can handle myself. I carry myself with pride don't I?

"Oh, I was just having a flashback. . .No need to worry about me."

**A/N: **Sorry, another ahort chapter, I'm building up, don't freak. Lol. I need to stop making short unimportant chapters, It's not good for me. But I love them.

We need more villians guys, I'm getting ansty.

Oh! And I've decided to make a form for small, but of course, important human OCs! :D I need at least. . .5. :B

**Form-**

Name:

Age:

Species: Human

Gender:

Ethnicity/Nationality:

Sexuality:

Job:

On Bad side or Good side?:

If on Bad side, are you a slave or willingly there?:

If on Good side, who are you friends with/do you know?:

Appearance-

Height(preferred in feet & inches)

Weight(preferred in pounds.)

Face Shape:

Eye Color/shape:

Hair Style/Color/Length:

Celebrity Look-Alike:

Most interesting Feature:

Clothing Style:

Accessories:

Personality: (2-5 sentences)

Good Traits (Up to 3)

Bad Traits (Up to 5, no less than 3)

Habits:

Favorite Memories (At least 3)

Despised Memories (No less than 2)

Preferred Vehicle/Type of Bicycle/Or any other transportation you may use: (Describe color, Speed, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaction to-

Loved one dying/hurt:

Being Harmed/Maimed/Attacked:

Meeting Crush for first time:

Being Cheated on:

Meeting Mutants/Aliens:

In a relationship?

Want one? If so, Who?

What do you think of my OCs so far? T'Nala and J'nah?:

Are you alright with your character Dying/Being Injured?:

Favorite-

Food:

Drink:

Color:

Movie:

TV Series:

Animal:

Cartoon:

Anything else?:

(It's pretty much the same form for Mutants only without the whole color and mutant thing.)


	8. Chapter 6- Nala

TIME SKIP CUS I SAID SO.

Oh, BTW: This story takes place during like, April or May, near the end of the school year, so :B almost summer.

**Chapter 6- Nala**

Over the past few weeks I've really started to get close to Victoria and even Alice, I've been avoiding her mind as much as possible, not wanting to feel the pain and betrayal in there.

I looked over to the left of me, looking at the girl in question, she was actually pretty funny and outgoing, it amazed me.

"And of course Josh was being a total dick and wouldn't let us through, We were just trying to get into our fucking classroom, and him being the classclown decided to fuck with us, saying we could only go through if we showed him our tits, so finally-"

"Alice punched him in the face! She made him bleed!" Victoria said on the other side of me, making Alice glare for interupping her.

I chuckled, "Nice job. I guess."

"I'm pretty proud of it." Alice said, smirking up at me and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up, the end glowing in the setting sun, my favorite time of the day.

Victoria jumped up onto my back, this now being a usual thing due to me being stronger than her, she was a toothpick, she was no longer covered in white make-up and now her natural dark skinned complexion was showing, large brown eyes shining as she spoke about her entire day. She was wearing her favorite white crop top that said 'I believe in hate at first sight' halter top and blue shorts and black heels, wearing heels to school I'll never understand, she was actually bald which surprised me once I saw her the next day after our shopping trip, she was actually quite beautiful, perfect face shape for being bald. Alice was the total opposite, she was wearing her orange beanie and leather jacket as always, except this time she wore dark green khaki pants with a thousand zippers on it and a black tank top. Her long wavy hair free from her ponytail, framing her sharp jawed face, a smirk covering her face. It was amazing that these totally opposite personality's seem to just blend. Compared to them I'm just a dull Alien. And I'm suppose to be the interesting one, but I guess from being told what to do by my mother for years. I never did make my own choices until now, coming to earth and making a home. I mean, I know it's all made of lies piled on lies, the only ones that know about me are Sarah and Axum, and they told me about the other Mutants here on earth, Alice is one of them obviously, I knew that, then there is Jules, some girl named Cailin, and there's rumor of a girl named Carolina, it's a rumor since Jules seems to know her but isn't sure if she is one or not, but strange things happen to the electricity when she's around.

"I would of never of been able to do tthat! Mostly because Tony is sooo cute."

"He's such a pervert though. Him and that bastard Josh. Just because they're best friends doesn't mean you can't show you have sort of defense Victoria. It's important to survival."

Victoria frowned, me only knowing this from the small tense of her muscles, "I know that Alice. You know I know this." She whispers, I raised an eyebrow to Alice who gave a sad smile and shook her head, I'm not sure if it was for me or Victoria.

"Of course I know that Victoria, I just don't want you to get hurt." Alice said, as I listened I smiled, they really seemed to be connected in some way, sisterly love between friends.

I stayed silent as they continued to talk to one another, raising an eyebrow at a man standing across the street. He was short, 5'6, dark brown hair, a strong looking jawline, and he seemed to be following us. He wasn't looking at us, so I decided to prod a little into his brain, everything I saw was coated with a glaze similar to water over pebbles in a fountain. As I went deeper I noticed him staring straight at me, smirking. I gasped and pulled out, last thing I saw was a woman with dark brown hair and red lip stick standing over him looking deranged.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head, mumbling that I was fine and that it was nothing. Victoria began to poke my cheek and tell me about her little sister China.

12345

As soon as I stepped into the house I was engulfed with perfume and the smell of wine. I giggled and carefully made my way up to my room, assuming Jonah had some 'company'.

Over the few weeks Jonah and Sarah have began to date, after a painful week of awkward hugs and kisses, they now had a romantic thing going on between the two of them, and with her, Jonah didn't have to wear his make-up or act like something he isn't.

"Home already?" I heard and turned, seeing Jonah standing there at the bottom of the staircase smiling, I sighed and sat down on the stairs.

"I thought I could get past you bro. Didn't wanna both you and Sarah."

"Bother us? Oh no sweetie, you can join us if you'd like." Sarah came out of nowhere it seemed, wrapping an arm around Jonah, she was only in a bathrobe- Jonah's actually- and so I assumed they were being. . . intimate, which is just weird to imagine Jonah to do.

Ew.

Just. . . .No.

I cringed and ran up the stairs on all fours, almost tripping and finally making it to my room.

I sat down the clothes that I bought that evening, since Victoria dragged my shopping again and made me get this short red dress that she said would look AMAZING on me.

The only thing I though was that I now have to put foundation on my legs, or wear leggings under it. But then she'd think I was a weirdo if I did that. So, foundation it is.

I groaned in frustration, thinking about just telling her already, I'm pretty sure Alice already knows, the look she gives me at times is intimidating to say the least.

I heard a crash outside and a loud explosion, causing me to jump up, running to the window.

Oh god.

The neighbors house was on fire. I ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, seeing Jonah and Sarah already on their way out, I followed them and once we got to the house we could bear cries of pain and anguish. We all got into position and ran inside.

The air was full of smoke which made me cough and cover my face, Sarah seemed to be doing fine, her eeyes turning gold and her skin seemed to harden up. Her hair became shorter and she walked through the house, Jonah helping to move large objects out of her way. The house was trashed, things were everywhere, it looked like someone raided the place. I raised my eyebrow, seeing blood splattered on the white carpet in the living room. Using my telekinesis I moved the couch out of my way to the kitchen, seeing a dead body laying there, blood pooling around the dead. The woman looked to be mid to late 20s, brown hair matted down by the crimson blood, half of her face was torn off, I gagged from the smell, turning to the trashcan next to the door which was turned over, picking it up and puking, I wiped my mouth, seeing foundation come off with it, I breathed deeply and tried to calm down.

I kept making my way through the house, finding some stairs leading upstairs I ran up them, I could hear someone's thoughts as I made my way up.

_. . .please. . .don't_

_. . .I don't. . .anything. . ._

_. . .fuck. . ._

I could only hear a few thoughts and sentences, worrying me and I ran up the stairs, once I made my way up I steadily made my way down the burning hallways, moving burning beams out of my way and going to the shut door at the end of the hallway, hearing a song coming from inside.

_Welcome to the CREEPSHOW._

_Welcome to the. Welcome to the. CREEPSHOW._

_Lalalalala hah lalalalala hah._

I pushed the door open and saw a woman standing there, I gasped in shock, she had 4 arms, each with a hand full of razor claws, she had two heads, which the one aimed towards me opened it's eyes, showing purple eyes, it roared at me, the girl turned towards me. She was Asian, about 5 foot tall, with a centipede body, ansld sharp ass teeth.

She hissed at me and made her way towards me, growing larger ad she made her way to me, I used my telekinesis on instinct and threw her away from me, landing on the back wall of the room, she screamed in pain as aa beam pierced her through one of her extra arms, she pulled her arm from it, the extra limb sinking into her body. She turned to me with rage written on her face as she jumped at me, fangs growing double in size, she landed on me. Refusing to let go as she clamped down on my calf, I screamed in pain and tried to crawl away, my powers seemed to be dysfunctioning. Finally I got a hold of her and threw her out the window, hearing her scream as she hit the ground.

"Oh my god! T'Nala!" I hears behind me but I ignored it and limped over the window, seeing the woman ten back to a human bbeing, looking up at me with a face full of hatred, and running away as fast as she could.

"She. . .got. . .away. . ." I panted, sliding down the wall and crawling over to the man laying in the corner, curled in on himself. He looked up at me, he looked to only be 30 or so.

"I was able to find the fire and put it out." Sarah said, I looked at her and smiled.

"Good job. You did great."

"No sweetie, you did great. You beat that creatures ass."

"Not exactly." I muttered, looking down at my wound and frowning.

"Thank you so much for saving me. Is Angel okay?" The man asked, drawing my attention back to him, I frowned deeply, shaking my head, feeling horrible that I didn't get there fast enough to save her.

"Damn. Another Stripper dead." The guy mumbled, making me raise an eyebrow in question.

". . .oh, uhm. . .that. . . creature. Is an ex. She absolutely hates it when I bring home strippers."

All three of us gave him a crazy look and I stood up, limping over to Jonah who picked me up onto his back.

"Let's just go." I muttered, he nodded and we all three made our way back home, Sarah going back to her original look and giving me a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that leg right up! Well, the best I can anyways. . ." She said, looking at the deep bite mark that went right through my calf.

"No need to. By tomorrow it'll be healed up. Ta'ranites are ridiculously fast healers." Jonah said, bouncing me and I nodded in agreement, making Sarah nod, looking surprised.

"That is so cool."

**A/N: **

So, new chapter, So sorry it came out so late, lol. I didn't mean to make it such a long wait. . . .butttt. . .I needed motivation, and I got some. By watching The Thing. Because, why not.

And the woman 'Creature' mentioned in this chapter is Song Kim Qi. She has the ability to grow and manipulate her limb growth and bone structure. :) She can turn into one fucked up creature man.

Plus, a dead Stripper makes everything better, lol.

Hope you all enjoyed, more OCs will be introduced soon, so don't worry. Just give me time and I promise you'll love it.

Also, if you want a 'Superhero/Villian' name, message me or just review it, I don't mind.

J'nah is Titan- due to the fact he has super strength and the ability to read minds, it just sounds right.

T'Nala is Witch- Her power of telekinesis and telepathy is considered the most powerful. . .power in the world, at least in X-Men it is, and she would be considered a 'Witch' by some standards, the green skin doesn't exactly help either, lol

Victoria is Diamond- Yes she has one. You'll see later.

Cadence is Kaleidoscope- Because you never know what you're going to see when it comes to her. :D

Wow, I suck as names. Lol. Check Chapter 1 to see what spots are open! Review what you want your name to be ;)


	9. Chapter 7- Iris

**Oh my gosh I'm not dead! :DD Yay! So sorry for the late update guys. I've been having to study for my finals and plus I haven't had much motivation. So sorry, don't worry, I'm going to try and continuous update as much as I can!**

**Bass The Enchidna- ** Yeah, I know. I was half asleep when I wrote this and after I re read it I knew it should have been longer and better but I was too tired to care. Lol. Don't worry, the next battles will be way better.

**BlackJack77- **Awesome names :) Thank you for the review!

**Victory Bell-** Haha, it's totally fine. It's BXE choice if she wants Alice to be with Nala.

Next chapter is rolling- down a hill into a horrible aabyss called Writers block. Lol, But not there yet! I have so many freaking ideas- I need to write them down.

**Chapter 7- Iris**

"I cannot believe that green skinned little bitch beat me." I heard as I stepped into the common room and I raised and eyebrow over at Song who had a pair of arms crossed and the other hands clenched in fists.

"Aw, sweet-kins. It'll bbe fine. We'll get her back." Dylan purred behind Song, braiding the older girls hair as she fumed. Mark looked over at me and stood up, making his way over to me.

"Iris." I acknowledged his exsistance, not at all caring what he said to me or what it entailed. He was never the truthful one of the group. For being a water elemetalist, he sure is a lying, conniving little asshole. Then again so is half of the fools who rule under me.

I looked down at the shorter male, he seemed to be talking. His mouth moving up and down probably spewing out bullshit.

"-Nala read my mind and actually looked over at me. So of course-"

I halted him by putting a finger up to his mouth.

"Do I look like I give a shit about her reading your mind? She can read all of ours. Well, almost all of ours." I chuckled and pushed past him, knowing all to well that he was glaring daggers into my back as I stepped down to the living area and sat down in my chair, watching all of my slaves hang out, though they should be out working.

And so I stared at them, trying to get my message through without having to say it until finally Savin noticed, nudging Steven- or one of his duplicates, who knew with him- who was busy trying to prank Cadence who was falling for it easily. Steven looked over at Savin and then dissapeared, showing up on the other side of Savin and began to flirt with him, he punched Steven in the gut and nudged his head over to me. Steven looked at me and shyly grinned.

"Yo! Fuckers! The boss is waiting for us!" Steven said, making everyone stop and look over at me. I slowly sat up straight and smiled, waiting.

They all sat there, seemingly scared of what I'd do. Dylan unbraided Song's hair and stood up, leading the older Asian girl out of the room and the rest of them finally figured it out and all ran out, except for Cadence, who walked up to me innocently and gave me my coffee which I took, not even saying thank you as I stood up and made my way back to my office where I continued to look up Ta'ranites on my 'Alien' technology. Cadence followed and began to clean up the mess from one of my rare outbursts. It happened to Mark five days ago. He decided to just sit there and hang out in my office, talking and chatting with me. Of course I had to show him a lesson for wasting my time and space for his stupid shenanigans.

Let's just say today was the first day he was able to walk straight.

And Iwe all haven't had time to clean up since then really. Everyone was too busy trying to figure out as much as they could about the Rebels. Well, that's what they call their selves, which is a pathetic name, compared to ours.

Well, we don't have one actually, we're that amazing that not even a name could describe us.

But the Rebels think they're all that just because they've been against us since day one.

It all started with Axel and Sarah. When they showed up on Earth I knew instantly and attempted to get them to join us. They refused, saying that humans have only been nice and kind to them, that I didn't believe.

The only reason humans are kind to us is because they have no idea of the DNA running through our bodies and how we could easily kill them a swipe of our hands, or in Songs' case at times, tenticles.

Sarah, now she is an amazing spectacle. The ability to adapt to any environment and any condition. If only power like that could be. . . extracted.

I turned to Cadence and grabbed her around the neck. She instantly tensed up and grabbed at my hands as I lifted her up off of the ground, she gasped for breathe.

"Cadence. Promise me this. If you find a way to extract powers from superficial beings, tell me. I have a little plan for our friend Saiji." She nodded, face turned blue from the lack of air. I let her go and she crumped to the ground, gasping for breathe as I looked down at her.

"Pathetic." I mumbled, drinking my coffee and crossing my arm and continuing to look outside the window.

"Oh, and tell Mark he needs to take care of Alice. I want her."

I heard Cadence stand up and scamper out if the room. I smirked and grabbed my globe, having a holographic screen pop up, I began to search through it, going into intergalactic space units and looking up Ta'ranite equipment, maybe using the enemies weapons against them will stall them.

**A/N: **** Ugh, I am so sorry this chapter sucked guys. I need to switch POVs after this and I am so dissapointed on how short this was, Writing Iris is so fun but so hardddd.**

**BUT! Next chapter should hopefully be longer and maybe a fight will be involved? Who knows. But Imma try to finish it before Christmas Break or work on it then. But this is my last week of school until Christmas break so I'll have more time to work on the story! :DD**

**Fun!**

**If you have any questions or any critiques, please tell me! :DD Imma start replying to my reviews before every chapter, least the ones I feel need a reply. Lol.**

**I still have 3 human spots open! Submit! 2 guys, 1 girl!**

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	10. Chapter 8- Mark

**Boring Chapter is boring. Mostly revolves around my two OCs Mark and Cadence. Mentions other OCs. **

**(Next chapter I'll be introducing the last two hero's hopefully. Then. . .FIGHT! :D maybe. I never hold up my promises.)**

**Chapter 8- Mark**

I hate this job.

I don't even know why I took it in the first place. I know I'm superior to humans and all, blah blah blah the same old crap that's spewed out everywhere around here. It just radiates off of Iris and Cadence- well, not much Cadence actually. You can tell she's conceited and egotistical, but she's treated like a rodent by Iris, yet she keeps going back to her, looking up to her as if she was the shit. I don't look up to anybody but myself. No one can tell me what to do and how to do it. . . well, I guess Iris can. She beats my ass if I don't. . .I hate her alien guts. She shouldn't even be here. She should be back on her own damn planet, ruling over her kind.

I opened my eyes, staring right into the deep depths of the water, I began to from back into my solid form and swam up to the top of the lake, crawling out from it and standing up, already fully dry. I walked over to my clothes and began to pull on my boxers, I heard a crack of a twig to my right and turned my head, water already going after the person invading my privacy, I heard a squeak and made the water pull the person towards me.

It was Cadence, of course. She was wriggling trying to get out if the waters embrace. I sat her down and she was pretty much soaked around her nneck and mid section, making her tits poke out from her white blouse, she glared at me once she noticed I was staring and smacked me over the head, I chuckled and rubbed my head where she hit me.

"What can I say? I'm a man," I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, then slipped my shirt over my head, "So, why are you here anyways?"

Cadence sighed and looked down, "I don't wanna tell you honestly, least not right now. Maybe later. Want to go get something to eat? I'll tell you after we eat." She said quickly, a small, sweet smile on her face. I couldn't deny her, she was just too cute. And well, HOT! Not everyday you have a hot chick ask you out.

Again, that is a total lie. I get covered in bitches.

"Of course babe. Let's go to that new place that opened up down on Lipton's street."

"Ohh, Freddy's Diner? It's sooo 2010s themed! I've really wanted to go there since it opened." She said, hoping next to me as she made our way out of the woods and to my old fashioned Chevy Truck.

I hopped in and started the truck, looking over to the passenger side and seeing Cadence standing outside of it, her arms crossed and giving me a 'really?' Look. I sighed and got out, leaving the truck running and making my way around it and opening the door for Cadence. She smiled at me happily and jumped into the seat, buckling in. It was endearing actually, still wearing a seatbelt. I chuckled and shut the door, going back to the drivers side and driving off.

**12345**

When we finally arrived at the Diner after a horrible awkward and silent drive, Cadence actually squealed in joy once we pulled up and jumped out, waiting for me to get out, I took my time getting out, even though she was getting antsy.

I walked in with her, I was slightly shorter than her due to her high ass heels, but I dealt with it. People instantly stared at us, the people there weren't exactly. . .fancy as dressed as us. So we grabbed a booth and sat down, a middle-aged plump woman came up, she looked pleasant. Blonde hair with grey streaks throughout it pulled into a tight bun, casual white button up blouse, black slacks, and black apron tied around her waist filled with straws and papers. She had a tan to her, a nice one, not a dorito looking one, and her make-up was actually quite nice. It was slightly caked on but it complimented her square face shape and bright blue eyes.

"What can I start you two kids off with today?" She asked in a calm motherly tone. I could tell this woman had a child, or even children.

"Oh gosh! Can I get. . .Chocolate Milk?" Cadence asked, eyes gleaming in joy. She really seemed. . .happy to be here, in this slightly dirty diner. It really made me wonder-

"And for you son?" I snapped out of it and gave the woman a smile, noticing Cadence giving me a weird look.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take a Mr. Pibb." I said, she nodded and walked off, leaving me with Cadence who continued to give me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Goddamn. For a evil goddess mutant she sure was innocent looking. It confused me to no end how this beautiful, naïve girl can be so. . . evil.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's just. . . you look so damn happy to be here." I said, smiling slightly. She looked down, a sad smile set on her tanned face.

"Yeah. Well, this is the first time in years that I've actually been able to just. . . hang out with a friend, nothing about business, just two friends have lunch together and maybe sharing some stories and getting closer." She said, looking slightly embarrassed after she said it.

I smiled, and nodded, "Yeah. Ever since I met Iris I haven't hung out with someone like this. Since I had to abandon my family in order to fulfill my destiny or some shit like that. Iris kind if talked me into joining her. . ."

"It was me, remember? Iris sent me after you, to recruit you." Cadence said, looking desperate for some reason, as if she wanted me to blame HER for joining.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't the reason I joined. Iris made you talk me into it. And well, the sound of being treated like a god was a pretty good offer, but you were the main reason I joined."

Cadence was only 15 when we met, or when she came and found me. I was 20, I thought she was older and so I hit on her, though when I found out how old she was I was shocked, she looked almost 18. So I stopped with the flirting and joined them. Only hoping that once Cadence was legal we could be something, I've been stuck on her since then, watching her flirt with other people was horrible honestly, though I am a man. I have my own needs as well, so of course I slept around with other women, I even got Song in bed once.

Never again. She was all hands and too much tongue. Weirdest sex I ever had. Now Dylan has to deal with her, which I'm surprised Song became a lesbian. But I guess being fucked over by the same guy over and over again can be tiring. She always seems to kill his whores, making him a suspect every single time. It's amusing really.

"Me?" Cadence said, again snapping me out if my thoughts, I kept doing that today, what was wrong with me?

I nodded and rubbed my face, feeling stubble, ugh, I'd need to shave tonight.

So now Cadence is 16, I'm 21. She still isn't legal, only a few more months actually and then I could ask her out in an official date.

"Uhm . . .oh! I almost forgot!-"

"Here are your drinks guys! Have you figured out what you want to eat?" The waitress asked, setting our drinks down, shutting Cadence up.

"Uhm, we'll take two hamburgers, extra fries. Thank you." I said, trying to make her move alone as quick as possible.

"Normal bun, sesame seed bun, or pretzel buns?"

"Sesame seed" Cadence said.

"Pretzel" I said after.

The waitress nodded and wandered back off.

"Iris wants you to deal with Alice." Cadence said, her face going serious. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I honestly did not expect that.

"She- she wants you to attempt to make her join our side once you have her weak and defenseless. You were the best choice. Fire vs Water, Water extinguishes fire. It's the perfect fight." She explained, trying to sound sorrowful. I sat back in my booth seat and nodded my head, I was really hoping this one time, one time, that it wasn't all about business.

**A/N:**** So, I got the next chapter done, like, the next day! :D It's short. Majkrly short. But I'm trying to get to the good stuff! So I'm trying to get through the boring stuff to the fights which I'll take long er on and make more. . . amazing. I need to practice my fight scenes and this is like, the best way I can! :)**


	11. Chapter 9- Alice

**Chapter 9- Alice**

Nala Campbell. Interesting character really. She's slightly taller than me, long heart shaped face shape, large light blue eyes, too big for a human, and a figure to die for. Or in my case, A figure that I'd like to have under me some day.

Yeah, I like Nala. She's really socially awkward and doesn't seem to know any common human curtsey. It was cute really, the way she'd stutter over some of our words and the way her face lights up when Victoria or I introduce her to a new food or activity. She was an alien, you could see that from a mile away, her high cheekbones and glowing blue eyes didn't really hide that. Plus sometimes a little bit of her foundation will slightly wash off and her natural green colored skin will show through. I know she's beautiful underneath that fake as hell skin. I wonder if she'd ever let me see her in her natural. . .state. That black jumpsuit she was in the first time we met was pretty revealing. Left me kind of wanting to see more actually. I've never felt like this towards another female honestly, well, towards anybody! I never had time for that relationship bullshit. But now that highschool will be over in a little over a year I can't help wonder what life would be like if I did finally settle down with someone.

I really can't help but imagine myself with Nala. Anyone else feels. . .wrong.

This is just too fucking weird, thinking about someone- another species for Christ sake!- that way was just wrong. How would we even- What if her body doesn't work like a humans? Then it'd just be awkward and messy and then who knows if we'll even stay together. And what if I catch some weird alien disease or-? Ugh, I'm thinking too much into this. I rubbed my eyes, snapping out of my thoughts when my name was called.

"-Miss Luna, are you even listening?" Mrs. Bitches a shit fuckload said, a hand on her fat ass hip and a scornful look on her face, she seemed agitated, I wonder why. Yawn.

"Of course. The answer is x-3y to the fourth power." I grumbled, getting the answer right and earning a surprised look from the damn teacher. I heard some snickers to my left and saw Josh smirking at me, a twinkle in his eye. He was planning something and I will fucking find out.

Without realizing it I began to melt my electric pen, dropping it on the desk I covered it with my Tablet, hoping no one saw that and wouldn't ask me questions why I didn't have a pen.

Yeah, because of that, I am definitely beating Josh's ass today after school.

**12345**

During lunch I sat with the same people I did everyday. Me, myself, and I.

Even I was considered too crazy for the med up students of the school, and they were goddamn crazy. I wanted a fucking cigarette. . .

Of course my so called happiness was ended once a dark haired-dyed blonde male sat down at the table, his blue eyes shined at me, making me look up slowly from my cellphone and raise an eyebrow at said male.

Josh Killian. He was such an asshole. All he did was try to make my life a living hell along with his sidekick Trey. Who was equally an asshole, just a little more polite. Well, when Josh wasn't around anyways.

Where the hell was Victoria when you needed her?

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, not at all caring. I didn't even listen until something caught my attention, well, the fact he was waving a letter in my face probably was it.

"- This weird dude outside gave me this letter, telling me to find you and that it's important or something. It's fucking impossible to open. I mean, not like tried I opened it or whatever, but-"

I was already swiping it out of his hands and standing up.

"It takes fire to open he said. But I don't own a lighter. . .but everyone knows you do. Since you're always caught smoking on school grounds."

I gave him a stare and walked out if the lunchroom, I heard him trying to call me back but his must be important if Axel was making kids give it to me.

I went into the restrooms, seeing some girls in there gossiping and applying make-up like their life depended on it. When they noticed me they went quiet and made their way out of the restroom, scowling at me.

I locked myself into one of the stalls and snapped my fingers, creating a flame and holding it under the metal envelope, it wasn't burning to I intensified the flame, making it turn blue and finally it melted under the scorching heat, I stopped and pulled out a piece of paper that surprisenly wasn't affected by the heat.

_'Get out of the school. Sneak out, do not cause harm to any civilians and make your way to Rosemary street and wait for the signal. Should be easy to hear, since Jonah sure does love his alien animal sounds._

_-Sarah'_

I sighed, "What the fuck could that be about." I mumbled, getting up and shoving the note in my bag. I made my way through the school, hoping I didn't run into a dumbass hall monitor.

**12345**

Getting out of the school seemed easy enough. They didn't even give me a second glance as I walked out the double doors out into the warm air, I wish school would just end already, just one more year and I'm out of the shithole.

I hopped down the road, looking at all of the signs, I knew where Rosemary street is, it's far off though, and I still haven't gotten a car, I need one. Rosemary is kind of in the middle of nowhere as well, which would make since if the group of meet if together, though normally we do that stuff at someone's house. . .strange. It's probably nothing though.

Once I finally got there the place was dead. No one was here yet so I settled myself down next to the sign, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, I breathed in and held it as long as I could, then let it out.

"Care to share?"

I turned around and there stood a guy, a little older then me, he had medium brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was smirking at me and I raised an eyebrow, handing him one.

He took it and nodded his head, I moved my weight from one side to the other, not sure if I should light it for him. I hesitantly took it from him quickly and lit it, handing it back to him. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling smoke in rings at my face. This was getting weird, a little too weird.

He dropped the cigarette and suddenly I was covered in water, my cigarette fell to the ground soaked and I looked at the guy, anger beginning to fill me and I began to heat up, the water evaporating from my skin and clothes, the man looked confused as I made my way towards him, about to set him on fire until I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, the last thing I saw was a noirette looking down at me, then the same man beginning to surround my vision with one lone brunette in the back, looking. . .guilty.

**A/N**: God I'm such a horrible person. I give you THIS after a long ass late. Sorry lovelies.

And yeah. Alice has been. . .captured.

I was thinking about making this chapter a fight scene, but it just didn't fit. . .plus this story needs some 'inciting incident' :B So now we're at the rising action! Lol.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	12. Chapter 10- Nala

**Chapter 10- Nala**

The thing about life is that you never know what's going to happen next. Every day is- like they say in the classic Forrest Bump, a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. Even as a telepath I never know what is going to happen next, nor do I ever feel confident in what I'm going to do. You'd need someone more experienced than I to see into the future. My mom can, sometimes. But not at all like the Grand Ny'funsh'ca. He is the greatest telepath in the universe. He knows everything and everyone. He knows what everyone is thinking- least he did. He died decades ago. And Ta'ranites supposedly live longer then humans. Due to his nature he only lived to a Human age of 52, which is only a few years older than my mother. Having that much information in your brain drives you mad apparently.

During his last few months he began to draw things on the wall. Fire, water, re-animated corpses. . . he only told one person what it all meant.

My mother.

My mother was his prodigy. She was suppose to learn everything so she can be the great one on Taranotas.

She told me what it all meant. And honestly I'm afraid for mankind. Aliens being here is not at all good for them. Turns out we waste oxygen and cause pollution. Though have we ever cared? The humans never did either.

My mom did though, my other mom. Vryn'ca Za'ne Nylin'co. Cyn'tea wasn't always so stuck up and harsh with me and J'nah. It was after what happened with mom that Mother became that way.

But from what Ny'funsh'ca drew, it only serves the purpose that Earth will be ending soon, which is depressing to say the least. In just under a hundred years the world will end. I'll still be alive while everyone I meet on this pile of dirt dies.

But everything I say has no meaning over what's going to happen.

Except for the fact that lately I've been seeing things. I woke up from my late night slumber gasping for breath. It may be the fact that Victoria called earlier and told me that Alice hasn't texted her all day, which is weird because they normally stay up all night texting about nonsense instead of actually doing their homework. Which I always scold them for doing, and in response I'm called 'mom' sarcastically by Alice. Victoria says it's endearing but not needed, since they won't listen anyways.

But the last person to see Alice was Josh. So I've been thinking about giving him a late night visit to see what he knows. But that'd be creepy wouldn't it? Perhaps, but it's one if my best friends, and I'm worried as fuck.

So I got up, not even bothering putting on make-up and jumped out the window, stopping from falling a few feet from the earth, and booking tail towards Josh's house, hoping to get a few answers out of him and if I don't like the answers, then he probably won't be going to school for the next few days.

Everybody deserves what they get right?

Once I show up I walk right into his house, unlocking the door was nothing, just a few bolts and tada. The house is open. No security system activated either, strange. I looked around the house, noting that it seemed. . .lonely. As if one person lived here and they were barely thriving anyways.

"Oh Josh~" I whispered into the cold air, hearing it sing through the space of the house, I heard a creak up above me and gave a small smile.

"Come downstairs Josh Killian" I whispered again, sitting down a wooden chair, I heard more creaks and a door shutting quietly upstairs, I heard some hesitent steps down the stairs, seeing his feet and he paused.

"Who's here? T-Tell me!" He sounded scared, I almost thrived in that sound, but stopped myself and walked to the bottom of the stairs, knowing that my glowing blue eyes showed in the dark, I saw him tense up and heard his breath hitch. I made my way up the stairs, grabbing the baseball bat from him.

"Go upstairs Josh. Sit down and relax" I told him, he obligued and turned around, walking up the stairs and into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed. As I had him in the hypnotic trance I searched his brain, looking for any information that concerned Alice. All I saw was him. . .fantasizing about her, which made my fists clench, she- she. . .isn't mine. Why do I care what some hormonal boy is thinking about her.

But I can't not hate it. It's degrading and perverse!

I shook my head, and cleared my throat, going back in. The last time he saw her was when he was handing that envelope to her. The envelope. Who gave it to him. I rewinded until I got to the part where he was outside the school, smoking a cigarette and a guy came up to him. He was tall, but was unmistakably his brother. They looked so much alike. Except for Josh's bleached hair. The brother was older, more mature looking. And actually quite hot. He gave him the envelope and told him to tell Alice that he got it from some weird guy outside, making her think it was one of us. Well, Axel or Sarah probably.

He did it. That's the last he saw of her.

Shit. This did nothing to help, except now I have to Steven Killian. Josh's big brother, whom might live with him, and all I have to do is wait for him to come home. Doesn't seem hard at all.

But I have no idea what this guy is capable of. Which make me. . fear him a bit.

I need to talk to Axel or Sarah before I do anything else. Or anyone who might know what we're dealing with.

"Oh shit. You had the same idea." I heard behind me, causing me to jump and turn around quickly, ready to slam a lamp against the intruders head, but it was. . . .Victoria?

She was wearing black tights with a leather zipped up turtleneck jacket on and knee high combat boots and there was a hood covering her face which she let down once I turned, a cape floated behind her lazily and she was smiling, a black mask covering her eyes and a dark red wig framing her face. I could barely recognize her. She even had a black and red katana strapped to her back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting the lamp down behind her and she giggled.

"I WAS going to beat the shit out if him until he gave me answers, but you seem to be doing it the smarter way, putting him into a trance and all." She said, walking around him and snapping her fingers in front of his face, as if to see if he really was in one and not just sitting there like an idiot.

"You? Beat the shit out of somebody? Now I've heard everything." I laughed, sitting back down in the rolling chair across from Josh.

"What? I am an asskicking machine. Now, what did you find out from this poor excuse of a soul." Victoria said, flicking some of his hair from face, showing his glazed over blue eyes staring at the wall behind me.

"Well, all he knows is who gave her the envelope. He lied to her about it actually. . ." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "His brother gave him the note to give to Alice. Steven Killian. If we're going to find Alice we need to find this guy. I don't know what he's capable of yet though. . . ." I looked down and noticed my green skin, I looked up with wide eyes at Victoria, she just looked at me.

"What? Oh, I already knew you were an alien. Your eyes are WAY too big to be a human. Plus, Alice told me." She said nonchalantly and laid Josh back down under his covers, "Okay, put him to sleep with your telepathy." I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Alice told me that too. Seems you two do talk more to each other than I thought."

"Normally through the mind, I send her messages through her mind and she can reply as long as I'm listening in. . ." I said, standing up and touched Josh's forehead, him instantly closing his eyes and going into a deep sleep. "We should go now. I'm not even sure if Josh lives with his brother." I got out of the room, waking down the stairs with Victoria following closely.

"When Alice told me I didn't believe her at first. But that's when I really began to pay attention to you. . . .you do things different then _normal_ people. . .I began to see things I didn't before. Like how you never eat when Alice or I are around. How your skin always seems to be kind if glossy and at times then you rub your cheek a slight shade of green shows through. . .why don't you just stay this way? I think you're much prettier this way." She said as I waked out the front door and down the sidewalk. I looked down at her and frowned slightly.

"No Victoria. Humans. . .aren't ready for us yet. Because of Christianity- I don't want to bash the religion at all, but you. . .humans are stuck in the past, believing that a malevolent god will send evil doers to an evil place full of fire and torture and the good people up above the clouds to spend an eternity happy. . . ."

"But, I'm dealing with you just fine. So did Alice! But she's a mutant, so-"

"So you know about her powers?"

"Of course I do! I'm her best friend. I've known since. . .she trusted me to tell her."

I nodded, understanding. Those two seem to be close.

"We need to find her." Victoria whispered, clutching her cape nervously.

". . .so, since you seem to be. . .dressing up and shit, do you have a name?"

"Diamond. I'm beautiful, but I can cut your throat if you're not careful." She said, giggling. I checked behind us and saw a guy standing there, staring at us, it was too dark to see his face from this distance. I grabbed Victoria and began to walk faster , she sputtered and looked behind us as well and we ran into someone. The same guy stood in front of us, smiling down at us, I pulled Victoria behind me, eyes wide. It was Steven Killian. I tried to go into his mind but there was nothing there- then he suddenly just disappeared.

I blinked, feeling like I just saw a ghost, I looked behind me and all around us, no one was there. I cleared my throat and let go of Victoria, she gripped on to my arm though and we silently made our way back to our homes, I took Victoria to hers first and told her to make sure the doors were locked.

As soon as I felt she was safe I made my way back to my home, feeling a presence around me the entire time. Once I got home I slammed the door shut, breathing heavily as I locked the door.

"T'Nala? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw J'nah standing there. I smiled and ran up to him, hugging him.

"I'm fine. I just. . .I'm worried about Alice. We need to do something." I said, grabbing at J'nah, hoping he would understand and help me. He looked at me in confusion and nodded.

"Of course. But, what happened to Alice?"

"She's missing." I mumbled, trying to keep my mind in order, everything has to be connected.

The strange man I saw on the street who just smiled at me, the weird creature from next door, Steven following me, Alice going missing, Victoria apparently having her own superhero persona.

"We need to talk to Axel and Sarah." I said before I leaned against Jonah and sighed, about to black out from lack of sleep.

Jonah led me upstairs to my bedroom and laid me down.

"Go to sleep. I'll call Saiji and Axum tomorrow." He said, giving a kiss to my forehead and leaving my room, leaving me alone in my thoughts yet again. Trying to shut my eyes and think about something else. I couldn't stop thinking about those thoughts Josh was having about Alice.

I adjusted myself on my bed, blushing slightly as I began to imagine myself above Alice, leaving butterfly kisses down her tanned skin, hearing gasps and moans coming from her small, plump lips as she bucked against me-

Shit. I need to stop that. Too tired for that right now. I need to find her, not imagine that stuff.

Shak'na I'm perverted.

**A/N: **Well, Chapter 10! :D I made it to chapter 10! Ehhhh~ :3 excited bruh. The plot is beginning to come into play.

Also, I'm not saying this story won't have smut and sex scenes. I'll put warnings at the top of chapters if it involves sexual stuff or major character death or minor- whatever.

But No one's character is safe in this story. Not even my OCs are safe. People WILL die. I'll probably warn the owner of each OC if that happens.

But a lot of my OCs are going to die. Lol :B

Maybe even the main two. Who knows. Depends on how this story goes.

_I probably won't publish another chapter until I hit at least 6 reviews for this chapter. . . no one really reviews, and I'm kind of disappointed about that :( But I like this story, so I might even publish it other places._

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	13. Chapter 11- Iris

**A/N:**

**Juni- **Lol, well, I'll think about it. . . .

**Victory Bell- **Yeah, I get that sense too. :D

**BXE- **Definitely ;) Nala is a possessive girl. Haha.

**This is another short chapter, sorry guys :) Just trying to move things along.**

**Chapter 11- Iris**

I groaned as Dylan walked in, grinning her dumb ass fox-like grin. She sat down in front of me on my desk and leaned over to me. I looked up at the redhead and scowled at her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, feeling annoyed that so far NOTHING interesting has happened yet, we should of already of murdered Nala and Jonah. But no, everyone is taking their damn time as if we have all the time in the world! I mean, being an alien I kind of do, longer life span and such. But still, I want to kill them, maybe hurt them emotionally and verbally. . . now that's a good idea.

"Well, if you'd listen to me, I would tell you." Dylan said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. I looked up and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms.

"Then go on, tell me the fascinating news."

"We have Alice." She said, getting off of my desk and smirking at me. My eyes widened and I grinned, standing up quickly and walking past the woman, she followed me and we made out way down to the cellar of the mansion, taking a while to get there, but it was worth it to see Alice sitting in a glass box full of water, only her head being stuck out of it so she could breathe. She was still passed out, hair a mess from getting wet and make-up slightly running down her face. I stepped up to her and smacked her lightly on the cheek, when she didn't react I smacked her harder, leaving a red mark, she instantly woke up and began to sputter and cough, some water coming out and she looked down and around, trying to move but being chained down to the chair under the water. She looked like she was panicking but trying to hide it.

"Alice. Stop struggling. It won't help." I said, taking a seat across from her and the water filled glass box. Song came out of the room to my left and poured some wine into a glass, handing it to me. I took a sip and smiled at Alice who's panicked look was now furious and ready to kill.

"Let me the fuck go." Alice growled, glaring daggers at me. I laughed, I shouldn't have, but this was too funny, she was threatening me as if I was the one tied up. Song and Dylan gave each other a look and backed out of the room, leaving me and Alice alone. I sat my wine down and stood up, grabbing Alice's chin and grinned down at her.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in. You see, you're tied up, under cold as hell water, no way for you to use your powers without causing harm to yourself, and you're going to listen to me or else I will make sure you are maimed. But I want to keep you." I said, letting go of her face, she moved her jaw and growled at me as I continued, "You and Victoria seem to be close. But you and Nala, now that right there interests me." I grabbed my glass and drank the rest of the wine.

"How close are you and that green skinned beauty?" I asked, my interest growing as Alice's face flushed slightly, looking away from me. I smirked and sat back down. About to question her more but Savin walked in, smiling. I turned and glared at him, "What the hell do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" I said, then he pulled out a black and red katana and I felt my face split into a grin instantly, I grabbed it from him and checked it out, pulling it out, it was definitely real. I heard Alice gasp behind me.

"What are you doing with Victoria's sword?" She grit out, eyes flashing with worry and guilt. I smiled and nodded to Savin, who smirked and motioned for me to follow. Alice yelled at me from behind us and once the door closed it went silent.

"You got the girl too? How'd you do that?"

"Well, once Nala brought Wictoria home, I was already in there, waiting for Nala to leave and make her think Wictoria was safe, it was easy peasy. Though she did get a few punches and kicks in." He said in the thick Russian accent, motioning to the punches and cuts on his arms and abdomen, some blood seeping through the white tank top he wore.

I tsked at him and patted his cheek, giving him slight appreciation and stepped into another room, similar to the one before, dark gloomy, and there sat in the middle of the room another girl, thin and skin dark as night but eyes wide and shining, contrasting beautifully.

"Hello Victoria." I purred, sitting down and smirking at her.

**12345**

I stepped out of the room, blood running down from my nose, I muffled a hiss as I stepped through the mansion, Cadence came down the stairs and gasped, coming over to me quickly and asking if I was alright.

"Damn bitch headbutted me." I growled, motioning to Victoria's door. Cadence nodded and led me upstairs to a bathroom, setting me down and helping me wipe away the blood, I slapped her hand away when she kept trying to help me.

"I can do it myself." I said, seriously mad. I was just asking questions about Nala and when I got to close and mentioned we also had Alice in our custody she just, slammed her head forward and rammed me right in the nose, bending it.

And so I grabbed my nose and pushed it back into place with a loud crack and smiled, it was slightly bruised, nothing big.

That bitch is going to pay for fucking up my face though. I stood up and tried to calm my breath, anger flowing off of me so severely that the utensils in the bathroom were starting to come to life.

I turned to Cadence making her jump from the suddenness of it and pointed at her, "I want you to threaten Alice with Victoria. Then kill her, even if she does give the information we're looking for. Just slit her throat or something." I said, she looked kind of sad once I said to kill Victoria, I gave her a look and raised an eyebrow, "What? Should I get someone else to do it? I think Song would love to tear her apart. . ."

"No! I'll. . . I'll do it." Cadence whispered, stepping out of the bathroom and making her way down to the basement yet again.

That girl better not fail me.

**12345**

**Chapter 11- Alice**

I struggled with the chains around my wrists, breathing becoming slightly labored as I tried to use my powers and boil the water or burn the chains off of me, but like that woman said, I'd hurt myself doing it. I choked back a sob as I knew I could do nothing to get out. I looked down in misery, knowing that they had Victoria and that she'll probably be dead because if me. And Nala. Why do they want to know about Nala so much. . .?

The door opened, making a loud screeching sound and snapping me out of my thoughts, stepped in a woman, a little older than myself holding Victoria by the back of her neck.

Victoria had her hands chained together closely and a brace holding her head in place, metal holding her head straight up, no way for her to look around at all, only forward. She had her mouth muffled by a cloth and she moaned at me, not being able to talk she could only moan or muffle through it. She got thrown down in front of me, eyes watering slightly from the pain of the restraints and I felt my anger beginning to rise, the water beginning to boil slightly. The woman shut the door, she had long black hair and dark purple eyes with pale as the snow skin without any blemishes or anything. She grinned at me and took out a knife, motioning to Victoria and making a slit throat motion on herself.

"Okay, this is easy peasy, trust me. Answer our questions and the girl lives. If you don't, she dies." The woman explained, grabbing Victoria by the metal restraint and pulling her back, putting the knife to her throat.

"Fuck. That. You kill her I still won't fucking talk until I get a fucking explanation as of why I'm here! So fuck you!" I yelled at the woman. She looked shocked at first, then took the knife and rammed in right through Victoria's neck from the side, she looked sad when she did that.

I felt my blood go cold and it felt like everything was going in slow motion, Victoria was gasping for breathe as blood began to sputter out of her mouth and she began to convulse, not being able to move her head at all, falling to the ground in as the woman pulled the knife out and wiped it on Victoria's white nightgown, staining it with blood. The next thing I knew I was screaming out and the water around me exploded, going everywhere along with the glass and I heard the woman scream in pain, the water must of been boiling hot and I saw her skin getting burned from it and glass stabbing her in her abdomen and chest. The chains around my wrists melted and all the water that was on me evaporated instantly, I couldn't hear anything anymore, just drumming in my ears as I walked up to the woman and grabbed her by her neck, hand burning hot, going right through her skin like butter. She began to choke, attempting to scream and she looked me right in the eye and whispered out a pathetic sorry as her eyes went back into her head and she went limp.

Suddenly her entire appearance changed and she was back to her blonde and tanned skinned state. I gasped and let her go, she slid down the wall and I saw blood pouring from her mouth before I turned and saw Victoria there. Alive, looking at me with horror, no restraints or anything on her. She took a step away from me, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes.

What the fuck.

**A/N:**

Well. So. Yeah. :B

Tell me what ya thought!

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	14. Chapter 12- Victoria

**Chapter 12- Victoria**

I looked in horror at the body laying up against the wall, blood pouring- no- GUSHING out of her neck, I could feel my stomach coil in on itself and I bent down and puked, not noticing Alice running towards me and grabbing me, I slapped her hands away and stumbled away, a small sob escaping me as I looked at Cadence's lifeless eyes. I sniffles and looked up at Alice, setting a glare on my face, looking pathetic probably.

"What? I thought you were. . .dead!" Alice said, looking crazy and panicked, her hair was a mess, sticking every which way, her make-up was running down her face from angry tears that she didn't even know she had. I gave a soft laugh which progressed into a cough and I stood up straight, still shorter than her, but trying to look intimidating.

In a low voice I started, "She was our ONLY way out if here Alice. She told me before that she was-was a master of illusions! If she could make you angry enough to get yourself out of your own trap, then you would of been strong enough to help her." I spit out the last part, crossing my arms and stumbling over to Cadence's dead body.

"Wait. So you're saying that-that. . . .oh god. . . I ruined our chances of getting out of here?" Alice said, sounding guilty now. I nodded slowly as I stroked Cadence's hair, even though she was part of the bad guys. . . she was so nice to me and offered me a way out. I was prepared if it was all a lie. Her clothing was now ruined, her skirt was so cute and now it's ruined. As was her future. I closed her eyes and took her body, laying it down on the ground, making sure she had dignity and covering her up and taking the blades of glass out of her abdomen.

Alice grabbed me and helped me off of the ground once I was done.

"We have to go. Before they find her. I feel horrible, but our lives are at stake right now. We NEED to get out." Alice told me, leading me to the door and looking out, she turned to me and nodded, the coast was clear apparently. As we made our way down the hallway I remembered something.

"We need to get my katana." I said, stopping short, making Alice stop and look at me like I was crazy. "We NEED to. You know how much I love that thing" I stood my ground, feet firmly planted, I looked ridiculous, in my nightgown, puke across my face, thank God I didn't have hair, it would be a total mess right now.

Alice sighed in exasperation and rubbed her eyes, grumbling about how I was so stubborn sometimes.

"Fine. Let's go get your sword and almost get killed! Iris probably still has it on her person just so you know. And I don't have enough energy to protect you! If you'd wait for us to get backup, Nala, Cailin, Jonah, Axel, Sarah, Jules, and Carolina. Just-please." She begged, eyes wide, I've never seen her so panicked and scared before. She was normally so stoic and independent, with the occasional outbursts if course. But never like this. I frowned deeply and nodded, she smiled sadly and grabbed me, as we made our way throughout the maze-like basement we finally found some stairs, they seemed to be leading outside.

We heard some footsteps coming behind us and we quickly got out, shutting the door quietly and hoping the person didn't notice. We went up the cement steps carefully, it was broad daylight out, anyone could see us if they tried to make a run across the long ass lawn. No trees, some bushes, and a huge garden off to the side. We looked to one another and nodded, making our way there, shielding our eyes from the sun, it was so bright compared to the dark depressing basement. It was too much of a contrast. Once we got to the safety of some rose bushes we hunckered down and looked out for anyone outside. On the porch aiming right towards the from hates there stood a man, I tensed up slightly.

The man who was following me and Nala the other day.

Wait, was it the other day? I don't remember how long I was in that basement. Not long. . .so maybe yesterday? Anyways. It had to be Steven Killian, Josh's brother. The one who lured Alice away from the school. I held my fists tightly and turned around, I noticed him-Again! I sucked lower, pulling Alice down with me. Through the skinny stems I watched him.

He must be another mutant. Only he has duplication-shit. That'll be hard to get past or fight. Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing, looking me right in the eyes, fear radiating off of both of them.

**12345**

So for an hour we kept ourselves hidden in the garden, the sun going down slowly. Then we saw Steven's clones disappear, we looked towards the house and saw-that man who abducted me- speaking to Steven tight lipped and whispering, they both made their ways inside and we used that to our advantage, breaking it for the fence and jumping over easily, it really wasn't that high, maybe 5 feet high, though some of my nightgown got torn. I grabbed the piece that got ripped off, knowing they could use it to track us.

We ran for as long as we could, once we were about a mile or two away we had to stop and rest. Leaning up against a tree Alice took long deep breathes and sighed, running her hands through her hair. I sat down quietly on the ground and looked around, breathing equally heavily, though confused.

"That. . .was WAY too easy." I said, looking up at the tan girl who nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think they wanted us to get out?" She asked, and I shook my head, why would they? They could of gotten ahold of Nala and uses us against her, why would they let us get out and just, join them back in fighting.

"Impossible" I muttered, muffling it with my hands as I rub my face and groan. Getting back up and starting to walk again, hoping my sense of direction didn't go away. Pretty sure we were heading south. Since the sun was setting to our right and the moon was beginning to show to our left.

I looked to Alice and she was looking straight, eyes set on something.

"Nala?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She blushed slightly, and nodded, looking down at the ground.

I nnodded, a small smile tugging at my lips as I imagined the two of them being adorable dorks together. It was nice to imagine. Something to light up such a dark time in our lives.

**A/N: **

Another short chapter! *gets bricks thrown at* nuhhhh. I'm sorryyy.

I just needed to post them bailin' out. Lol.

But I hope ta enjoyed ;) Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews and I hope you all are enjoying the story!

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	15. Chapter 13- Cailin

**Chapter 13- Cailin**

I looked around throughout the club, looking for anyone that I knew. Of course no one has showed up yet even though Sarah said they'd be there an hour ago. I sighed and bit my lip anxiously. My shift was almost over and I still had a project due for class on Friday.

"Hey Cailin." I heard a voice purr above me. I looked up startled, wondering who the hell knew my name. I grinned when I saw it was Jules and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked, looking behind him to see if Sarah or Axel was with him. They were, but Axel was busy checking out some girls and Sarah trying to pry him away. Another girl was there too, she had long black hair which had a blue tint to it that was put into a tight braid that flowed behind her as she walked through the crowd, which opened for her impulsively. She had darkly tanned skin which made her bright blue eyes stand out while she looked around, probably wondering why she was in this place.

"That's Caroline. She's only 18, but we snuck her in. Since my friend Reinaldo is amazin' at making fake IDs." Jules explaced, grinning a large Cheshire cat smile. I nodded and started to make Axel and Sarah their usuals, while Caroline stood there shyly.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? I'm Cailin, and I'll be taking care of ya for the night." I said, reasurring her, she seemed to visibly relax and nodded, giving me a small smile as I handed her a cola.

"Actually Cailin. We have some important buisness to discuss once your shift ends." Axel said, stepping up and taking his drink, taking it in one go, it was only water, so.

I nodded and while they waited for my shift to end they went to a table secluded in the corner and Jules randomly had some cards so they started to play poker. I went over to join them, giving Rodriguez his shift and I joined them, playing for a bit until Axel started talking.

"Victoria and Alice are missing." He said, looking at me seriously. I froze and looked up, I knew Alice quite well actually, talking to her on occasion, and normally Victoria would be there. We got along, but I wouldn't call them my bestestbestest friends ever. But they were important to the group as a whole, so I sat my cards down and turned serious.

"Do you have any leads on them?" I asked, sitting up ridged in my chair, Caroline was the one to answer me surprisenly.

"Only that there was blood on the floor of Victoria's room, probably from her defending herself. And the blood matched up to Savin Von Makarov. A known murderer and rapist. . . he is also a mutant who has the power of manipulating and creating acid from his body, he normally spits it at your face to mutilate you then has his way with your body while your face caves in. Sick shit."

We all sat there looking at her with our mouths open. She looked up from her cards and blinked.

"What? I looked into the police database and read everything about him. You could ask me what his favorite food is. It's Shrimp by the way."

"So if we find this guy, we'll find Alice and Victoria?" Sarah asked, smiling at the shorter girl who nodded.

"Do you know where he lives?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow as if he didn't believe the younger girl.

"Well, technically yes. But he never spends any of his time there. So using my, uhm. . .well, powers. I found his phone signal and followed it to a mansion right outside of San Diego. I noticed that a lot of mutants and aliens lived there." Caroline said, straightening her shirt nervously as she talked, it sounded like she was biting her tongue.

"Then let's go!" Jules said, grinning as he stood up and held his hand to me, helping me stand up as well.

"I'll drive. My car is the only one that'll fit us all plus 2." I offered, making them all nod happily and we left, Jules calling shotgun and Carolina sitting in the back with Sarah and Axel on either side, making her look even smaller than usual.

12345

As we drove up to the mansion using Caroline's directions, we turned off our car and parked it on the side, deciding to use it as a getaway car. We began to walk the rest of the way up until we hears a noise in the woods near us. We all prepared ourselves for battle, Axel turning purely to his metal state, Caroline using the energy from her phone to create electricity at her fingers, and Jules in a pounce position.

Two girls came stumbling out, looking like complete and utrer shit. Both covered in blood in the front, one's hair a mess while the others nightgown was torn. The darker girl smiled brightly when she saw us and ran up giving Sarah a hug, the other girl gave a small smile and Axel and Jules ran up to Alice, helping her walk back to the car and Sarah and Caroline did the same with Victoria.

12345

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got out!" Sarah said after they both explained what happened.

"Yeah. But it juat feels. . .too easy. They could of caught us if they wanted to. There were NO guards in the basement, and with how many of them live there, there could of been at least one keeping guard." Alice said, obviously skeptical.

"Well there was Steven out checking the perimeter." Victoria whispered, a small little one, almost like she didn't want to be heard.

"Yeah, but why would he get rid of them if he hears we escaped? Wouldn't he of created more?" Alice says, turning slightly angry.

"It's true." Jules said from the passenger seat, turning to look at Victoria.

"They would of used us as bait though. Why would they-"

I suddenly lost control of the car and tried to make it turn straight until we hit the ditch and went flying. It all happen ed so fast I didn't even feel it as the airbag went off, smacking my head to the back of the seat. Alice nor Victoria were wearing belts so they went flying around the car, I heard Victoria scream and a crunch, then Alice yelling for her. The car eventually hit a tree and stopped, upside down.

I tried to keep myself awake and noticed blood dripping down below me, my nose has busted and my vision going in and out.

I looked out my window and noticed shoes walking towards us, I let out a meekly help.

"I told you they'd come here after our supposedly 'escaped' convicts." I heard one voice say with a deep Russian accent. The other laughed, a female.

"You are right as always sweet cheeks." The woman said, an obvious southern accent noticed. The woman leant down and looked over everyone in the car, a frown ebbed darkly on her face. "You're not going to like this. Neither will Iris." She said, the male leant down as well and growled in frustration.

"They didn't bring the fucking green people." I heard until I finally passed out, head aching.

**A/N:**

Well, I feel that is a perfect way to end this chapter. Hah :B

Everyone has been captured! :B Shit bruh. But will that last long? Probably not. But meh.

Hope you liked. Please Review and remember to send me love by following. Lol

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	16. Chapter 14- Axel

**WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON, THEMES OF TORTURE.**

**Don't like? Do not read. You will possibly be scarred for life, but then again I suck at writing so you might not get the full feel of it. Lol**

**I hate leaving you guys on suspense. So here ya go~ :v**

**Chapter 14- Axel**

The light that shined on me was possibly the worst thing I've ever woken up to, even worse then the time Sarah got me raving drunk, which surprised everyone, but I'll save that story for some other time. I growled in annoyance as I tried to stand up, not being able I squinted in the light to the side at my arms and noticed they were. . .

Oh god.

They were WELDED to the table. I was knealing on the floor with my arms welded to the tables on either side of me, I was on my knees. My feet were tied together by shackles when I looked back to see them. I was able to move my body around and look around, but no way to move completely with my arms welded. It was a strange way to tie someone up honestly. I sucked in a sharp breathe and looked around the room, noticing Sarah tied up across from me, blood pouring out of a wound in her leg which was messily patched up, obviously by someone who has no idea how to use a needle and string. The rope around her wrists was wound tightly around them, making the area then a slight red but I watched as her wrists grew smaller to fit perfectly in them. Adaption, if only I had that right about now. I tried to control my breathe as I looked around more. Everyone was here, except for Caroline, and Alice.

Cailin was tied up with barbed wire with her back to Jules, gags in both of their mouths, Cailin woke up and began to cough into the gag, looking around quickly and noticing the position they were in. She began to scream and try to wiggle her way out of the wire, screaming when it began to cut into her flesh, blood trickling out of her newly made scratches. She began to sob quietly from the pain and this is when I noticed she was nude except for her underwear. I flushed and looked the other way and almost gagged at what I saw.

Victoria was tied to the wall similar to Sarah, except her legs were spread open, one bent the wrong way and her nightgown now tarnished, barely covering her up. Her broken arm was tied above her, the bone protruding out of her skin, contrasting horribly with her dark skin, blood sliding slowly down the wall. Blood was pouring out of a deep headwound, looks like someone took a piece of glass out if it and made a poor bandage which was already bled through, now blood was puddling up beneath her, smearing blood down her body. Her face was screwed up and bruised, eye swollen as she looked up at me slowly and gave me a smile, it was covered in blood and she looked to be in SO much pain but way atteptinf to cover it up with fake happiness. I let out a sob along with Cailin as the other two woke up, Jules tried to get out too, screaming as well into the gag when the wire dug into his chest, stomach, arms, and legs.

"G-guys. Don't panic. I-I'll get us out of here." I murmured, feeling blood dribble out of my mouth, just now feeling the bruises on my stomach and wincing. The people who took us obviously didn't realize the extent of my powers, so I took a deep breath and I tried to focus on the barbed wire around Cailin and Jules, trying to move it but alas, my mind was too fuzzy to do anything helpful at the moment, it felt like someone doped me up.

I looked to Sarah who looked miserable. She began to cry softly, eyes turning to her natural gold state, and skin paling from the darkness of the room. The blood coming out of wound suddenly stopped, which made me sigh in relief. But not for long as the door opened, a tall man walking in and looking at all of us, looking Cailin up and down and chuckling, Cailin whimpered and shut her eyes as he set a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Don't touch her!" I growled, saying it since Jules couldn't. This was when I noticed there was a pole in between the couple, keeping them there. Jules growled under the gag and tried to claw the man as we walked by. The man only laughed and winked at me.

"Would you prefer if I put my attention on you?" He purred, blue eyes staring into my brown ones and I felt myself tense. I glared at him and spit my blood at him. He only laughed and two more of him showed up beside him. "Maybe I should have some fun with you, since Savin took the small girl for himself." He said, one of his clones beginning to stroke my melted arm gently-almost lovingly- and making his way to my face, the other one was planting kisses to my bruised stomach and chest.

"Wh-" I tried to say something but he came up and kissed me roughly, nails digging into my neck as he bit and sucked at my lips, it was all teeth and I wouldn't be surprised if it left a bruise. I stayed still, not allowing him to get satisfaction out of this. He only chuckled and I felt one of the clones go behind me and grabbed my ass painfully. I hissed into the forced kiss.

The other clone of him disappeared and I was left with just two of them clawing at my clothes and groping me.

The real man stopped kissing me and left his hand griping my throat.

"As much fun as it is molesting you in front of your friends," he motions behind him, "I feel this act will be much more fun in a bad room. . .alas, your arms are welded to the tables. Nothing a saw can't fix." He chuckled and the clone that dissapeared showed back up with a hack saw. I paled once I realized what they were going to do. I shook my head violently as he came nearer, putting the saw right below my shoulder on the left side. I concentrated as hard as I could and turned my entire body to pure metal, successfully getting my arms out of the tables and grabbing for the man who laughed when I fell flat on my face, too wore out to do anything. I turned back to normal and they took my arms, tieing them together with anither pair of handcuffs. "I somehow knew that'd work." The man chuckled cockily.

"Fuck. . .you." I murmured out as his clones picked me up. His grin grew.

"That's what I plan on happening." He said, ending it with a loud laugh. As we left I looked at my friends and whimpered, they all looked so weak and helpless. And I couldn't do anything to help, for now anyways.

Through the hallways we went until we settled on a wooden door which stood out from the steel walls. If I had my powers I could use my powers to crush the entire place together and crush everyone inside, bit since I couldn't I just stood there. The door opened and it showed a perfectly decorated room. Wooden floors and dark blue painted walls. But I didn't care about the room, I got thrown down onto the mattress of the bed which was a marvelous blue color.

This all seemed. . .way too romantic for rape.

Then a mouth claimed mine and stopped me from looking around the room, the same thing from before began to happen, he pushed my hands above me and wrapped me in the headboard, putting his attention on my neck. He began to lick and suck at it, I knew he was leaving a hickey, which I knew once we got out of here would be awkward to explain.

I wasn't a homosexual. At all. I was straight as an arrow, so all of this wasn't arousing at all. Well, rape is never very arousing in the first place anyways. This was just. . .wrong. Why anyone would do this is a mystery to me. I am happy he chose me out of the rest though, I would of hated knowing one of my friends were getting rap-

I heard a scream in the room over, it sounded like Caroline. My breathe halted and dread set in.

"Yeah. Savin is having fun with that other girl, wouldn't let me join me either. He's such an ass." The man above me said, no longer messing with my neck and now was digging his nails into my hips as he dragged my pants down and out of the way. "Plus, he's much too rough with his. . .clients." He said, grinning at me.

When I tried to talk he shooshed me.

"That reminds me. Name's Steve. Telling you now so you know what to scream in a bit." He said, chuckling to himself as he took off his T-shirt, showing toned muscles and abs, not as impressive as my own, but nearly there. I glared up at him and tried to buck him off of me when he straddled me, but it only caused friction of our cocks rubbing together. He moaned softly and smiled at me. "Eager, ain't ya?" He purred and pushed me down to stop me from bucking. My glare intensified as he began to feel me through my boxers until his hands finally went down them, grabbing my cock and I froze, shutting my eyes and making sure I didn't think of anything arousing and ignoring the hand.

Only having a strong, rough hand jerk you off is kind of impossible to ignore. I let a small moan out which made Steve's smile grow even larger if that was possible. He began to speed up his movements until I was fully erect. He let me go and leaned down to continue giving my chest some attention, this was when I noticed his clones were gone, which made me relieved for a minute.

Steve bit down on one of my nipples and I arched, a small scream coming out of me, making me embarrassed and I began to fight him again, only making him overpower me yet again and giving me a harsh kiss.

"Just give in. . .Axum correct?" He said, grinding himself against me as he carassed and teased my chest and nipples. I growled at him and he laughed at me. Pulling my boxers down and leaving my completely bare to him. I tried to hide myself by curling up but he wasn't having any of that. He pinned my legs down and angled his face near my cock, I felt my breath hitch as he look his tongue and licked up to the tip of it, I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, trying not to pay attention to the man who was sucking at the tip and bringing his mouth down over the entire length, I gasped in shock and gave a moan, trying to imagine a female doing this to me, but the stubble that rubbed against my stomach every few seconds did not help. I could almost feel myself close-

He popped off of me and grabbed it roughly, "Don't want you coming to early now do we? We still have the main event to attend to." He purred- PURRED- as he wiggled his own boxers off, letting out his girth, and stroking himself to his full length. I looked away and breathed deeply, knowing what was going to happen and knowing full well I couldn't stop him without my powers, which were still groggy to use.

He grabbed my face and pulled it towards him, making me yelp slightly as he bite down on my neck, drawing blood. At that same moment I felt him crawl between my legs and push himself into me with absolutely no preparation. I tensed up and yelled, close to screaming, from the pain that shot up my spine and I couldn't think clearly with the pain that ramshacked my entire being as he pushed in and out of me, none of the gentleness he was using a bit ago, none of that was present at the moment. I felt tears begin to run down my face and I actually began to cry from it.

_. . .no. .. No! This isn't right. . ._

_Make him STOP!. . . . ._

_If you don't. . . _

_I WILL!_

I suddenly felt my grogginess escape me and my powers came back full force. I used them to take my handcuffs off and pushed him off of me, surprising him as he fell to the floor, he didn't have time to react before I wrapped the poles of his headboards around his body, beginning to squeeze them together until they started to cut through his skin, until blood began to pour out of his mouth from the pressure. It was cutting right through him like butter, but I was making him die slowly and eventually an arm fell off, falling to the ground in a puddle of blood, he tried to scream but with no avail.

His head got cut off last with his abdomen getting cut in half afterwards. I fell to the ground exhausted, ass hurting majorly from the pain of the rape. I looked at his dead body and spit on it, knowing it only adds insult to injury, but he deserved what he got. I stood up and grabbed my boxers, slipping them on and wincing as I made my way to the door.

**A/N: **The next chapter is also going to include these themes as well, :B So. . .yeah. Hehe.

I'm horrible at writing rape/torture scenes. But who cares, The next chapter should be worse.

First Death- Cadence Rodriguez

Second Death- Steven Killian

Third Death- ? (Find out next time on Destiny!)

R&R! :D Fav and Follow

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	17. Chapter 15- Caroline

**Same disclaimers as last time. Well, close.**

**Sorry about it being so short. Heh :B**

**(Also Bad Guy Submissions are open once again, since I need more threats for the group.)**

**Chapter 15- Caroline**

When I came to I didn't expect to be in a bedroom, a soft velvet bed under me and a fireplace off to my left. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head, groaning as my head ached from the pain of the crash and when I pulled my hand away, I had blood on my fingers. I whimpered softly and heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and there stood Savin, he had a grin stretched across his face as he looked at me, setting down the book he was reading and walked slowly over, sitting down in the chair at the end of the bed, looking me over. That's when I noticed I was completely nude, I grabbed the blanket to cover myself up, biting at my tongue nervously.

"No, don't. I want to see you touch yourself for me." He growled out, accent thick as he glared at me. I froze and looked at him like he was crazy, I shook my head violently, refusing. He stood up, "That or I'll make you die a painful death." He said, leaning over the headboard and glaring at me with such intensity I thought I might have a heart attack. Acid began to slip down his chin looking like saliva and when it landed on my arm I hissed and pulled away.

"I. . .no! I-I" I had no idea what to say honestly, he wanted me to finger myself in front of him! What the hell?! I scooted back on the bed, thinking that maybe if I did this they'd go lightly on the rest of my friends. I hesitently nodded and he smiled, knowing he won this. He sat back in his chair and stared at me expectingly.

I swallowed back my tears and slowly brought my hand down to vagina, I closed my eyes and began to think of something other than this moment, the only person I could think of was Axel, blushing deeply I began to circle my clitoris and sighed softly, bringing my head back to rest on the headboard.

Axel never exactly noticed me, but I sure did notice him, the way his muscles flexed when he did physical labor, his bright smile that made my heart melt in ways he'd never know. The way he cared about everyone more then himself. . .and when he wore shorts or tight jeans- damn he had an ass. And when he was shirtless when I first met him, I almost fainted he was so gorgeous. Just thinking about him almost made me cum.

Then I opened my eyes and saw Savin enjoying himself as well and my entire arousal went down, he stood up and made his way to the bed, crawling on slowly, shirtless and cock pointed up towards me. I scowled as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into a kiss, one that I tried to avoid as much as I could. He pushed me down against the bed and bit my neck-HARD, It made me scream so loud I'm pretty sure the entire house could hear it. It felt like he sharpened his teeth! When he pulled away blood was staining his teeth- and yep, he sharpened them apparently. He began to kiss down my bare chest, fondling my breasts when he got to them and niping at them and continuing his way. He stopped and looked at me seriously in the eye, then lined himself up with me and I began to panic, no no no NO! He pushed his way into me and I gripped the bedsheets as pain rocked my body, I could feel blood running down my thighs as he continued to push in and out of me, my whimpers began to fade as I stopped fighting and fell slack. He pulled out and turned me around, pushing into me again, this time more violent and at a faster pace. I could hear him moaning above me and almost like in a movie, I heard the door burst open and I felt Savin get pulled off of me, I turned over slowly to see Axel standing there with only his boxers on beating the shit out of Savin. He turned his skin to silvery metal and grabbed his head, pulling it straight off if his body even before he was able to spit acid at him in defense. Once the head was off a puddle of acid formed around it, sinking into the floorboards and creating a small crator in the middle of the bedroom.

I looked up at Axel and gave him a small smile, not even caring that I was naked, I got up and hugged him, pelvis screaming in pain at me as I did so from the roughness of the rape. He grabbed my clothes and made me get dressed. Then I tried to walk but my legs felt like jello, almost falling down he grabbed me and picked me up bridal style, leading me out of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and rested my head in between his neck and shoulder and sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of being cared about and saved by him.

Then he burst into another room and when I looked up I saw Jules and Cailin tied up together and Sarah on the wall looking pale and fragile. Then I saw Victoria and gagged. Axel sat me down against the wall and I watched as he used his powers to get the barbed wire from around the couple and grabbing their clothes, making them get dressed quickly, then he went over to Sarah and untied her, she smiled weakly at him and told hin something that made him freeze up, then threw up to the side. After that she seemed fine and she smiled brightly at me then I watched as Axel whispered to her, face serious as he motioned over to me, she nodded and walking up to me she grabbed me gently.

"Come on. Axel is going to try to help Victoria. We're getting out." She told me, voice soothing and I gave her a small smile, getting helped up and Jules and Cailin followed us. They all seemed to be tense, which was understanding, but I feel like it was something. . . else. I frowned, hating not knowing what Sarah told Axel.

We stopped at a staircase, hearing screams of anger or agony, I don't know, and crashes up there. Sarah looked to me then handed me off to Cailin and she slowly made her way up, wincing when a stair would creak under her weight, opening the door and she gasped, turning to look at us with a surprised look on her face.

"Nala and Jonah are here." She whispered, making us all raise an eyebrow, so she continued, "And they look pissed OFF!" She grinned brightly and opened the door, motioning for us to follow.

**A/N: **Annnddddd, a horrible cliffhanger :B

Will Victoria live?

What's happening upstairs?

Who will die next?

WHERE THE FUCK IS ALICE?

Third Death: Savin Makarov

Please R&R! Fav and follow! :)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


End file.
